How to Right the Wrongs
by DN 111
Summary: Three years since Inuyasha left Kagome at the altar due to misunderstanding and his stupidity. He came back to see her in a temporary wheel chair. After finding out the truth, he suffers pain and guilt. He asks to marry her again. She said yes, anything for their son. But she doesn't feel the same for him anymore. How deep did he really hurt her? Angst, fluff, limes, lemon?
1. Things that Healed

**Chapter 1: Healed**

It was 10 pm when he took a glance at the clock hung lousily in his apartment living room. Now that the black wool coat is rid of and tossed onto the couch, he made his way to his four-poster bedroom. He threw his weight on it as he began to beg darkness to claim him quick.

It has been three years since Inuyasha finally settled as the CEO of his dad's company as his elder brother had wished. Life had not been half bad for him with his girlfriend and his little fortune at his estate in Florida, until a few months ago when he began having vision of his past love. He should have had already planned out how to apologize to Kikyo for his recent odd behavior and cold treatment around her, instead of laying here brooding about any possible relation between his dreams and Kagome.

The last time he saw her was four days before their wedding. He remembered the fluttered feeling filled with happiness in his chest as he was about to surprise her at the café she usually has lunch. He remembered turning the corner of the block to find his fiancé kissing Kouga. Stiffened at the sight before his eyes, Inuyasha kept watching with clenched fist as he saw Kagome wiping tears of her face. Reality sunk in, she only wanted to be with him for his money and his status after all. For a nice girl like her, giving him her virginity just seemed too much of a simple decision. He should have known better to trust his instinct rather than her lame excuses for speaking nice of Kouga and going all sweet with Hojo, her suitors since High School. The hurt was casted aside as he let his raising anger took better of him. The woman he loves was having an affair with another man behind his back.

Three years since he left her at the altar, his feeling for her always returns to him with no less intensity. Maybe, it would better that he sticks around and let that feeling gradually cease, rather than abruptly cut it. Leaving her at the altar was his punishment for she broke his heart and humiliated him the worst way possible. He never gives her a call or anything, for he thinks she doesn't deserve the least of his attention, not any more.

He would rather dwell on it on his own.

He misses Kagome so much that he craves to eat the food she made, to hear the voice she only speaks to him and to hold her in his arms as he leads them both to slumber every night. Kikyo is a good friend, a good companion for work support and adultery need. But she doesn't give him those feeling that made his heart swell and his mind reel to content happiness.

….

Inuyasha woke up to his horror, clutching the fabric in front of his chest as his ragged breathing slowly returns to normal. Kagome was bleeding in his subconscious again. The thought of her covered with blood and pain voluntarily prods at the mass of ache he tried to refrain from surfacing. He called to book for the earliest flight possible. Whether or not this decision is going to ruin his business break, he has to see her safe with his own eyes and end this three-month-length suffering.

Kagome was humming and singing after the song playing from her playlist. The broccoli crowns were all sliced and washed. Now she only needed to season the salmon. Thursday has always been nice, she doesn't have to teach. The chilled life she has at her mother's house has only gotten better since her angel got spectacular comments from his Daycare teacher, which causes Mama, Souta and Grandpa to swell with pride and shower him with love. Though, she wish to get out of this cast and this wheel chair as soon as possible so she join with Mama to her son's park-day, like she always had before since he learned to walk.

However, as long certain males don't bug her too much, she would be comfortable. Kouga and Hojo often visit her and they hang out, sometimes along with her best friend Sango and Miroku. Whether it was out of love or pity about what happened on her wedding day, she certainly does not want to receive any affection from the guys, who seem to harbor some hope regardless of her mothering a son. It is a good thing that her leg will recover in two more months. She is more than happy with what she has right now.

With that in mind, Kagome smiled as she finished placing the seasoning back to the cabinet. The ringing doorbell cut of her reverie as she wondered if that was too quick of a park-and-treat session for her son and Mama. _Whatever_, she thought as she wheeled around the counter toward to front door.

Just a few more steps, whether or not she is home, there should be someone home, from whom he would find out the answer for his nightmare. After running around the town to check on her college apartment, Inuyasha drove straight to the Higurashi's Shrine, the only place where she could be at. His mind make a mental note as he strode through the ground, noticing the ramp for handicap visitors has been renewed and cleared of dust and rotten leaves, while the steps looked as ancient as they were the last time he came here.

He was then at the front door. He took a deep breath, eased his mind and prepared himself for any curses and taunts thrown his way. However, the sound of the resonating doorbell only brought him deeper into the tense and unease blood flowing within. The door knob turned …

At the sight of his love greeting him in a wheel chair, his sanity started to lose its grip again as his mind left stricken for words to speak.

"Inuyasha?" Her beautiful face adorned a surprise look as she weakly voiced out his name.

He finally uttered the name "Kagome," as his gaze dropped to the thick cast encaging her left leg from below the knee down.

Kagome raged in thought for a split second. _The reason for his sudden appearance …could only be that he knows about Seiji_. Fear filled her grilled-salmon bubble as she moved aside and opened the door for him. Whatever reason he is here for, she wanted to get this done quick.

"Come in." She spoke.

Once inside, noticing that Kagome was the only one home, he couldn't hold in any longer. The nerve of this woman, how dare she just calmly gave him a "How are you?"

"What happened to you"? He eyed her leg quickly as he graced himself for a seat on the couch as she offered him a cup of tea.

Being caught off guard when he countered her formal greeting, Kagome mouth gaped an "Oh…" as she proceeded to answer. Figuring his impatience, she might as well tell about the details,

"A car was driving recklessly as it approached to stop at the stop light, and I dived in to shield a child from harm. That is all. Ah… a few months ago it was." She paused. "Inuyasha, why are you here?"

Inuyasha was lost for word. So this is possibly the reason he had bloody dreams about her being hurt. Is this it, the conversation and the answer he seeked for? He was sorry for her, but somehow did not have the courage to say his sympathy. The sight of her vulnerable and yet still beautiful slowly dragged him back to the small aching hole inside his chest again.

"Look, Inuyasha, this is only temporary, I can walk again. So don't pity me. Now answer my question. Why are you here?" She spoke calmly, aiming to get a hold of her impatience. Seiji could be heading home anytime soon.

"I had repeating dreams of you covered in blood" He hesitantly said.

Kagome smiled to herself as she found his answer somewhat amused. Lingering seconds passed in silence, "Hmm, well then, you got your answer, you should leave."

"What do you do for a living now?" Inuyasha quickly asked away the things on his mind.

"I worked at Seika High as a literature teacher." She answered. They both knew that the school mentioned is one of high ranking in the city that most students are of quality class and the school is known with highly academic curriculum.

A minute went by, and Inuyasha made no move to speak or leave after his attempt to salvage the feeling of being kicked out. He stared at the patch in front of his feet. "Won't you ask me about why I did what I did three years ago?" He asked, looking at her, as he added "Ah, I guess you already knew the reason_", that you were cheating on me and it was only fair that I left you_.

"No. I never get it." Kagome shook her head a little, eyebrows raised a fraction. Since he brought it up, she might as well do as her curiosity please. "So, why?"

_So she was acting innocent now huh?_ "You were fucking cheating on me with Kouga. I saw you kissing him and going all teary meeting him four days before the day." Damn, he hated to lose his dignity like this. It should be her begging him for an answer, rather than him having to snapped and blurt shit out first.

"Wow, and you believed that. I was only meeting him to give him our wedding invitation. After all he was faithful and loved me all the while. He looked hurt, and I felt sorry for him. That's why I got teary. And he kissed me on the cheek as a display of our good friendship. We did not kiss." She responded him calmly, as if reading an excerpt of Heart of Darkness to the teens in her class. "I didn't tell you, because I thought it was not necessary, seeing how busy we were at the time. And I thought, we knew of our love for each other." She added, tilting her head to the side with little interest.

"How do I know if what you said is true or not?" His tone was dry and curt.

_Stupid and childish as expected, _she thought. "That is all what I have to say. To think that you left me at the altar for that, I had no clue and I have nothing else to say. Whether or not you believe it, that is your story and I think you should finish that at home on your own" …"Now, if you will excuse me, I need to cook now. Do you want more tea?"

Comprehension dawned as Inuyasha recalled the scene he saw at the café. What he saw was only fleeting images, and he had let his instinct do the assumption. If what her account were correct then … then … he have accused her and punished her wrongly all this while.

He had abandoned her. He had hurt her.

_Gods, _he needed to think. Taking a quick glance over her skinny form now half hidden behind the fridge, He moved across the living room, made a familiar turn to the bathroom. He was only a few steps away in the hall, when he paused to take her call.

"Inuyasha, when you're done, you can leave. But if you still wish to speak to me, then see me in my room." _After all, he's the father. He deserves to know that he has a son of his blood._ "I have something to tell you." Of course, as far as the conversation goes, she certainly does not wish to have her son and Mama walk in on them in the living room. That's why she preferred to have the conversation continued in her room. She pressed the button on the rice cooker, and then wheeled to her room.

Inuyasha was struck for words and thoughts. He sat on the bathroom floor with his back to the wall. The lump lodge in his throat causes him grasp the front of his sternum. He found it hard to breathe as the burning feeling persistently crept up to the bridge of his nose. No, he can't cry, not just yet. He had wronged her all this time, forsake her love, his love because of his stupidity. Why didn't he trust her? It was him who stabbed their little sweet-white-cake bubble, and ruined the relationship they had managed to weave since high school. He had wasted all the tears, effort and heartache from the obstacles they went through.

He felt like was in love with her all over again at the flashes of their past together. But he cannot mop over and suck on his guilt right on spot like this. Quickly splattered the running water onto his face, he looked at his red eyes through the mirror. First, he needs to apologize, just for the sake of it, and tell her how much he still loves her. Then he will ask to marry her, and right all the wrongs. Determined, Inuyasha made his way to Kagome's room.

Her back was away from him. She was reading in her wheel chair. _How can she be so calm?_ His mind raked. "Kagome." He softly called.

"Feel better? I made a cup of coffee for you", Kagome lightly smiled as he helped himself to sit on her bed as she instructed. _Now, _he thought.

"Kagome… I know saying sorry will not be enough to cover for what I had done to you. But I'm sorry…. I'm fucking sorry." She blinked, once, twice as she kept staring at him. Her expression was unreadable. The damp he tried to hold just a few minutes earlier broke. He was then on his knees in front of her.

"Please" He began to tremble, "please let me fix this. Please, marry me again. Please do the honor of becoming my wife." He was desperate, tears streaming down his cheeks as his face contorted in response to the pain gnawing at his inside. He hugged her knees while all he wanted to do was to hold her close just so he can hide the shame and his face away from her gaze. His form was shaking.

Her dark brown eyes pierced into his soul deeper every second he looked at them. Indifferent. He swiftly reached to hold her hands. Suddenly, he flinched and backed away from her.

"Ah… this" She said, eyeing the ring on her marriage finger, "I am still single. This is only used to ward off unnecessary attention from the male teachers at work."

He looked less stiffened, recovered from the little shock, he proceeded on with his proposal. "I love you. I have always loved you. I loved you back then and I am still in love with you… And I missed you so… much." His golden orbs kept piercing her brown ones._ I needed to tell her this- how I truly feel all those years. _

Silence hung between them as Kagome let out a soft long release of her breath. "Thanks. But listen. Before you decide on your ground about that proposal again, I need you to know something."

"I have a son with you."

_What? _He mentally asked. The previous feeling of love from his proposal and the fear of seeing her indifferent face were quickly replaced with increasing anger.

His eyes narrowed as he said wryly, "And you didn't tell me all this time. I have some rights, you know."

She had fucking kept his child away from him and deprived him of the important role he should played in the kid's life. He wanted to glare at her, give her some nasty look as he accused her of how cruel that was. But somehow, his intuition told him to wait and listen to her. Little did he know, he was in no way prepared to hear she was about to say next.

"I found out I was pregnant three weeks after you left. I was still very sad, you know. But I figured I need to tell you. So I called your cell. A girl picked up your phone, and I asked to speak to you. I heard her call your name." Being sad was an understatement, she was depressed and the pain was beyond repairable. Anyway, she doesn't need to tell him any of that. Not now. Not anymore.

Kagome paused as she looked straight into Inuyasha's eyes. "You told her 'Ignore it, just hang up, Kikyo'. I heard you grunted. And then I heard a loud thud, and Kikyo lost hold of the receiver. I could be assuming things, but I concluded that you guys were having sex, I heard few moans and grunts and I hung up. So I decided that whether or not you cared, it was better that you don't know about the child."

"Kikyo sounded very nice. If I remember right, she was trying to protest you. She tried to get you on the phone. And I thought, perhaps, you guys deserved a chance with each other without your past chaining you down." Kagome added.

Inuyasha looked away from Kagome. He was shaking again. His lips parting, trembling as his eyebrows furrowed. His left hand was tightly grabbing the front of his mouth, as his right arm held his knees as he drew them up against his front. He was sobbing and inaudibly crying. His shoulders heaved with sobs he fought to control. Every thought of his own stupidity and anger dissipated as he felt the thorny weight tugging at his heart and his chest. He felt the need to clarify and explain something. But the fact was all there. He was fucking another woman three weeks after he left Kagome. All he wished for was to have the woman in front of him stab him right there and then.

Until she speaks again, he would never open his mouth. Until she touches him again, he would never allow himself to touch her. The pain was incredible and his guilt was burning his inside. He felt disgusted with himself. What was he to ask for her forgiveness, to ask for her-her whole being to accompany him once again?

He failed to trust her, the woman he claimed to love. Then he abandoned her on their most important day. And he had outright betrayed her and she witnessed it. Who cares if it was true that he only need to release his pent up frustration through Kikyo?

Kagome was dumbfounded at his reaction. _Little tantrum, remind me of Seiji, _she mentally added. He looked lost and hurt as his form crumpling at her feet. _Funny, just like in dramas, _she thought. She leaned forth, reached out a hand and gently placed it on top of his, the one holding his knees. Inuyasha still didn't look at her.

"Listen, Inuyasha. Stop hurting yourself. I am not blaming you at all." She said. He shook his head haphazardly as more tears rolled down his face, and his forehead ceased harder.

"Inuyasha, if you want to marry me out of pity, then you don't need to. One, my salary is very good. Beside that my leg is going to heal soon. Two, my life is perfectly happy right now. I have not been sad for a long time." Her eyes looked slightly concerned as she bored into his.

"Though, if you still want to marry me, then of course, I would say yes. I do want to our son to be happy with a full family." She paused.

"If…, if only you can bear with it. I mean…, I don't really feel the same for you anymore."

He froze as his eyes kept staring at hers. Followed her few line of information was utter silence. Inuyasha wasn't sure if he can take anymore blows in the same day. _You don't feel the same for me anymore_. That had answered all of his side concerns along their conversation. Her face had remained cold. He saw her tried to smile and look concerned, but he suspected that she was merely faking it. His mind didn't want to venture forth toward that possibility. That she didn't love him anymore.

Inuyasha forced his eyes closed as he attempted to calm and force down the lump in his throat again. "I… I understand. But, I will take care of you until death do us apart. And I will always love you…. if you will have me." He choked out the words.

Call it shame or guilty, he recognized it as love. And his feet have been too deep in it to step out ever again. He never wants to be apart from her ever again. He watched her intently, as her clear brown eyes looked as if they were pondering on something.

Kagome nodded a few times in agreement and her lips managed a smile. "I still want to know something." She paused,

"Saying… you have been involved with some woman. My question is… Have you been using protections?" Kagome timidly asked.

He blinked once, twice… Kagome stuttered, "I'm sorry for the sudden question. I didn't mean to pry. I just don't want to have some nice girls reveal that they have your baby in their tummies during our wedding ceremony." She cocked her head to the sight, hesitantly looking at anything but him.

Inuyasha nodded. _Pry? How does that work_. "I always used protection. But I am not involved in anything recently though... Three months since that dream." He confirmed. _Gods, now I just committed another crime_. He made a mental note to completely break up with Kikyo as soon as possible.

"Inuyasha, I am not rushing you. I will give you time to finish your business with whoever you are in a mess with."

Inuyasha inwardly groaned. _Just how much does this woman understand me really? _Was he that readable? Or… could she possibly still care about and understand him like she did? She knows that he was prone to having things messed up and procrastinated after all. Sticking with that last shard of hope, he blew his nose into the tissues she handed as he silently vowed to make her fall in love with him again.

Inuyasha sat up still kneeling. He held her secured in his arms. He knew that he needed her, and he would do anything to have her happily secured by his side. A few tears found their ways down his cheeks again as he buried his face in the side of her neck. The feeling was familiarwhen when he fully let her warmth and her scent fill his nostrils, enter his system and heal the agitation inside his organs. Part of him dwelled on about how cruel she was to be so calm while he was going insane every second with her near him.

It was Kagome who broke the silence and cut him off his reverie. "Inuyasha, I named our son Seiji. He will be three years old soon. He knows what you look like. His personality and interest is similar to yours. You need to know this. I will tell you the reason later. I think they're home."

Inuyasha broke off the embrace as he sat back, looking at her confused. Though, he was rather proud and smiled inwardly at the mention of their similarity.

Kagome added, her tone worried "Act like you know each other and you misses him. Okay?"

A small pang poked his heart, as he tried to mentally repent the crime for deserting his child. He saw the slight frantic in her eyes. _So, she worries this much about our son, but not was totally cold when he was bawling out loud his pain and guilt?_ Half of him was content with her motherly love, but his heart lurched again inside is ribcage as he sighed and nodded.

Ruckus of noise aroused in the living room. A distant cheering and a chirpy boyish voice echoed through the hall along with odd-paced footsteps. "Mama, food smells good. I got you ice-cream." Kagome eyes were on Inuyasha all the while.

** A/N:**

As you might have notice, there were not much at all regarding what Kagome thinks and feels, which contrast to the details on Inuyasha. He is in for hell. Pity him if you like. Please review, complain and comment on anything. Remember: this is my first time writing after all.

Until next time.


	2. Goodnight

**Chapter 2: Goodnight**

The door plunged open, immediately followed with an exaggerated scream for 'Mama', then barged in a round black head atop a tiny figure, now appeared a few steps in front of the reunited couple. The said child looked up to reveal his face, his skin flushed red. He smelled of sweat and his hair smell roasted. Inuyasha mentally quenched down his inner turmoil as he glued his eyes to the boy standing a few feet away, speechless. None of them dare to talk first.

Seiji's brows quirked then crumpled a fraction as he attempted to break the silence. "Papa, is that you?" he frowned, his neck leaning forth a little, standing in the same spot.

The small voice broke Inuyasha off his stunned gaze at the golden eyes that the kid owns. Dark hazel eyes, that matched his, those same one which he used to whine about how girly they looked when he was young. He nodded dumbly. He then felt the pressure in his blood overwhelmed him again. He wished he hadn't decided to come here earlier, for he currently wished for nothing more than to throw himself off their boding eyes and hide himself whole. He didn't know what to do anymore and he felt exhausted.

Just then he found the small black head buried between his knees. Small arms snaked around behind his calves. Inuyasha saw his world spinning as his knees began to wobble.

He couldn't do this anymore. He needed something to hold on to support.

Inuyasha knelt down, untangled the little limbs as he put his larger arms around his son. Yes, this beautiful creature before him was his son, his son with Kagome. He was glad his face was away from her. His mind was flooded with questions, but he kept telling himself to calm down.

"Mama, you made papa cry? Did Seiji upset mama?" he asked with almost teary eyes. He knew it couldn't be anything bad because, after all this time he finally got to see his papa. Actually, he was ecstatic about it, he felt like he had his worn energy replenished and he could play at the park all day. But something felt wrong, whether or not he was the reason, his papa was crying and looked as if he was sick.

Inuyasha let the tug at his heart dissipated, and something within soar forth as he allowed himself to savor this moment. The moment he had feared minutes earlier. His son had hugged him, loved and cared about him, Inuyasha, an ass of a father.

Kagome slightly melted at the sight before her- Seiji was happy, now in the loving arms of his papa. She couldn't be any happier. Her trance broke off as she looked into questioning round eyes. "No, baby. Papa didn't do anything wrong. And you didn't either. Papa was crying because he missed us and he is too happy to see us." At that, she saw Inuyasha shoulders hunched up and tensed, then released.

"Honey, you have time for dinner with us?" her tone calm and soft. She was no evil witch who would act like a bitch and extinguish her son's hope. In her response, Inuyasha nodded multiple times while still hugging the boy, his face away from her view.

She looked up, ready to head out to finish the rest of the meal when she saw her mother standing struck like a tree at the room entrance.

"You." Was all Korari managed to utter out as her eyes still glue on the now looking-up Inuyasha. She was stunt and beyond angry. Then she couldn't help but sod up a little bit when seeing the teary hug the used-to-be in-law and her grandson shared. Inuyasha ducked his head down into Seiji's small shoulders again. She was about to burst out the first thing on her mind, when Kagome wheeled to her feet and stopped her, ushered out of the room. Yes, she needed some explanation.

Korari shut the door behind her as she followed Kagome out to the kitchen. After hearing her daughter's story, she began to feel calmer, and allowed her frustration to loosen slightly. Kagome told her about his admittance about the mistake and his promises to fix things. Korari decided to let it pass. She will wait and watch to see if Inuyasha deserves this second chance. After all, her little sweetheart was beyond happy and she couldn't afford to take him away from the 'things' that complete him.

The 'things' mentioned, had always been ice cream, yummy meals, love, care, little toys, little friends, the play grounds, and now, a father.

"Papa, are you staying with us from now on?" Seiji hesitated as he munched on a broccoli crown. He then resumed fidgeting with last part of fish on his plate.

_Of course baby, papa loves you and mama more than anything._ That was how Inuyasha's mind processed the answer. But what a father he is, who ditched his wife then show up out of the blue, to have his mouth coated with sugar and to say thing naturally as if nothing had happened.

So, he nodded "Yes, Seiji. But papa needs to make a few arrangements of my work." With that saying, another concern popped into his mind. He then prayed that Seiji wouldn't go as far as to ask why papa doesn't bring anything since he has decided to come home.

They didn't get to talk about future plan yet, so Kagome had no idea what he intend to do about his plans. "Inuyasha, you want to stay a little longer and watch a movie with us?" She asked while gathering the plates. He nodded a "Hmm" and she smiled.

"Baby, pick a movie from my desk. You guys can get it started." Kagome saw Korari shifted a small smile as they both watched Seiji's retreating figure waltzing down the hall, mumbling incoherent words.

"Can I …, can I spend the evening here tomorrow?" Inuyasha paused, looking at Kagome, "I want to talk to you".

There were no pleading eyes, begging voice or fidgeting stance that melted her heart the every time he did during those years they dated. He had known better than to use that tactic. Things are different now.

Kagome's smile softened as she traced the hint of fear in his eyes. He feared of rejection and her refusal of giving him a second chance. She nodded and did her best to force a light smile. Inuyasha noticed the nervous tension but decide to be content with what he was offered for now. With that he followed the small hand that held his into the living room.

It was somewhat awkward indeed having Seiji located between the couple, so he can once in a while turn to talk to them about the movie. What's worse about this cozy picture? The papa is in his black slack and a white dress shirt. _But that will do for now_. Korari sighed as she put the empty fruit tart plates into the dish washer. She thinks she would never be on good terms with her son in-law ever again. But this is her daughter's family after all, and she wishes nothing else than to have it completed.

She silently thanked Gods that Souta was spending the night with his buddies. Who knows what he would do to Inuyasha?

Standing at the front wooden porch of the shrine house, a familiar feeling floated back to him. He remembered the many times he took her out for late dates, and then returned her home. He had watched her safely shut the door in front of him. In this same spot, he recalled the spiraling pleasure of the many times they had kissed and made out before they parted. He remembered the dizzy feeling that bubbled in his head for he knew that he would see her tomorrow and everyday after that.

Here Inuyasha stood.

Darkness drenched around him and Kagome. He didn't care if it's awkward or shallow, but all he wanted to do was to have her in his arms and kiss her senseless knowing that she loved him just as much. But that won't happen tonight, he wouldn't dare to ask for it.

"Thanks for coming to see us tonight. You can have dinner here tomorrow if you can come early", Kagome gave a smile as she looked up at him. "If you want to", she added. _No, it actually was too much for a mere visit, but whatever._

"Then I will be seeing you somewhere between five and six." His eyes still bored into hers. He could just lose himself in them and not having to deal with any of this. Her formal and cold manner had him internally flinched again. She seemed to only look at him as a friend, a very close one. _Right, she had confirmed her feeling earlier._

"You should come back in, it's cold out. I'll be leaving" he managed to bid out, his voice rasped.

She diverted her eyes around, slightly tilted her head sideway, and then looked back at him, "You don't want to hug me?" Kagome knew he wanted more than a hug but again, it was fear that held him back. So she decided to help him a little bit.

_Hug and hold her. _He was struck and the words stung him hard as he dive down to wrap his form around her. His breathing was slow as he tried to inhale in her scent, the one he had blindly chosen to brush away. She felt cold, and he trembled. The contact was urgent and his heart grew frantic as he held her tighter. His nose grazing the fabric covering her shoulder, "I love you."

He didn't feel the need to apologize anymore. With that he stepped away, watched her wheeling inside as he took a few step sideway.

"Good night, Inuyasha", her lips graced a genuine smile as she watched him before shutting the door.

His lips quirked a small smile as he took in her retreating figure and her good night wish.

**A/N: **

This is a short chapter, I know. I think it is very boring as well. I sincerely apologized. I rushed through it while trying to write my other essay.

Please review and tell me what you think. Don't worry, Inuyasha will not cry so much like a girl in future chapters. It was a stage kind of thing that he has to go through, in my belief.

Next chapter, Inuyasha spending the night…. More heartbreaking truths revealed and blah, whatnot.

DN


	3. Fruit Tarts

**AN:** Chapter two is revised (by me *dramatic music.* Beta this story, anyone?) , though there was no plot change. I am sorry for the last chapter, short and boring as it was. This chapter was slightly more anticipating. So I hope you will enjoy it.

However, Inuyasha _**will not**_ be spending the night, yet. Sorry for the misled A/N.

Notation: ... means scene break. _Italicized _means _flash backs and dreams, _or _direct thought from the character._

**Chapter 3: Fruit tarts**

Inuyasha glared hard at his reflection in the mirror, but for what reason, he wasn't entirely sure. His white hair looked damped and his skin looked flushed, almost gaunt. The warm shower seemed to do little to alleviate his restlessness, so he decided to just quickly head to sleep, forcing the thought that he had things sorted out today. The dark hue in his room emitted some strange atmosphere, and he shuddered. He put on a light cotton t-shirt. Perhaps, starting with not going to bed topless as usual, this attempt to break his routine could save him some little loyalty and dignity he felt left.

Nothing is normal. And nothing was, since he had seen her before last.

As he extended his arms to reach for the alarm clock, his eyes caught the sight of the alert light blinking on his cell phone. He put it back down after checking it and began to bury his face in both hands. Inuyasha released a heavy sigh. Kikyo had texted, asking if he was alright and the cause for the sudden leave. Kikyo was after all, understanding and kind right? She would forgive him for whatever he planned for the next few days. Hell, for the rest of his life.

The rest of his life with Kagome. _That sounds sweet._ He plopped onto his bed with another heavy sigh of relief. His mind paced back to the events happened tonight. Still, he wished he was in a better place to have the courage to ask for tucking the boy in earlier. He wished he was in a better place to taste her luscious lips before they parted. He wished thing was not so awkward that any intimate display he longed for would have been natural. But, why wouldn't they be? He had fucked up their marriage. Fuck, he had loathed her.

Tired of expecting the blackness in front of him would morph into some form of answer, he turned on his side to look out the window, and wondered again about where thing had gone wrong.

Parking wasn't that much of a hassle, but the hot weather only added more fuel to the heated debate they had at the conference. Why would there be a fucking power outrage at a university conference? Stepping out of the auditorium, Inuyasha quickly paced to the garage, couldn't wait for the salvation of the air conditioner in his car. As he saw a few college students walked by, his memories began to trace back the scene he had seen earlier when heading toward the building.

_A young girl shouldering a black backpack with hair in a messy pony tail, dressed in a pair of Nike pants and a loose cotton shirt with some graphics on it. She had one of her hand holding her slightly protruding belly as she climbed her steps to the library. He couldn't read her face entirely from his angle of vision. However, her skinny form seemed slumped with the weights on her back as she slowly walked. _

_She looked defeated. Inuyasha couldn't stomach looking at her any longer. He felt sick again. The instant breakfast egg muffin he ate earlier seemed to flip and do funny things as the acid tried to break it. A mass of something began to rise up to his throat again. Was that what Kagome looked like when she went to finish her master? He shook his head not wanting to ravel about what she thought of him. _

He took two painkillers as soon as he stepped into his car. He rested his head on the back rest. Nothing was helping. First, his head was already hurting, hearing all those ethicist cows arguing over the moral injustice lies in the making of new models of medical equipment. They even made him go to as far as to hear their opinions about the new lines of products his company were making. And then little insight into Kagome's college life during pregnancy only added more stress to his brain. And lastly, the dream he had last night.

… _He silently watched Kagome as she sorted out something with Hojo regarding the plan for Akitoki and Yuka's wedding. After all, Inuyasha was an upper classmen, so he had to retreat to finish his desert at the kitchen table while Kagome talk to the asshole in the living room a few meters away. He knew that she was aware of the dude's affection. He knew that she trusted him to believe in her love for him. _

_But gods, why does she always have to be fucking saint in treating the other guys? Hojo was silently ogling her beautiful form and she had no fucking clue. Inuyasha knew that the wimp was desperately waiting for a chance to jump in whenever trouble steamed between him and Kagome. The fucker would always be nice and caring so that Kagome would still have some attention for him. Damn, but why would she has to be so sweet with Hojo anyway? She told him that she was only faking and that she would only look at him-Inuyasha that way. But he doubted it._

_He kept staring at the two conversing in the living room. How much he wanted to jump her now. Her hair was messy in a low tail, showing her form loosely cladded in one of his shirt. Oh, how well he knew those curves and that skin below the damn material. It was night time after all, so he has every right to be horny with his girlfriend, right? And again, the fucker just had to insist on interrupting their evening. _

_He heaved a sigh, turning to wash the few dishes, in an attempt to quench down the excitement of his unruly erection. He forced his thought on the food Kagome made tonight. The beef and bell peppers stir-fry was delicious, void of any saucy substances like the store always made. She has always cooked for him. He smiled as he thought of the years they had in each other's support. _

_He remembered her pulling him through his first break up in high school. He remembered her staying and comforting him after he learned that he was a quarter demon. He remembered her studying finals with him nights in a row, making sure he ate no more than three instant noodles a week. He remembered the endless talk she had to do to support him in double majoring, one was of his interest – engineering, and the other was of his father and brother's wish – business. But he couldn't remember when he had fallen in love with her. _

_He then recalled having to go to court to help her family argue for the shrine to remain. He recalled picking up her younger brother Souta when she was busy. He recalled helping her to look for a good part-time job, for she needed the money for her family' financial issues…_

_And here she was flirting with the fucker? Not to mention Koga, another fucker. Those dudes were just adamant that he is not suited for her. Perhaps they were right. But perhaps there was something else to it. Inuyasha began to contemplate on the thought that maybe the cause of the fuckers' persistence was Kagome's action. _

_Did she make it obvious that she loves him and only him, and that he was perfection to her? Pray tell, he was allowed to have his suspicion. Gods, just how long had he lived relied on her existence already? His fingers gripped the dish hard. He didn't think he can live without her. The sudden desperation left him fuming at the sight of her back sitting, calm, collected and humored at something Hojo said. Sometimes he wondered if there was a gap between them because he is two classes older. But that was a load of bullshit._

_Why didn't she seem to need him as much as he needed her? Could she see him struggling in dire need of her presence as he stood in the kitchen? His senses felt haunted by the way she smell, the noise she made when she talked and giggled, and the food she cooked. He loved how her presence comforted his raw frustration, lightened his mood and refreshed the air he breathed. All his memories were imprinted with her image. His chest constricted as he felt drowned and suffocated in thoughts of needing her and being infected by her. _

_But then, fuck. He knew he was a hot specimen and was very wanted. Any women would do the same as she did if they got the chance to befriend him in the first place, right? Sometimes he wondered if the countless steamy confessions he managed to wring out of her lips was directed towards his cock and not the rest of him. No. She belonged to him and only him. He had to make sure of that. She was his bitch, and his only. Inuyasha planned on making sure that she knows the fact that he owned her, and she loves it. _

_Love._

_Fuck, from what he experienced right now, there was only pain, and pleasure, which also involved pain. How he wished to force his consuming mind and let his instinct take over the raw emotion he felt. The dire need that stemmed from his inside began to grow like a malignant nodule, infecting him, stealing him of his sanity and security. Sex cannot be the only way that made her need him and crave for him the way he did. It shouldn't be the only mean to tie her to him. __But for now, it would suffice. He had to come up with something better later though. _

_His anger flared as he stepped toward the living room. Gathering the last bit of his composure, he managed to politely kick the wimp out of his apartment. She shook her head and smiled at his antics._

_Her boyfriend's antics, or so, she thought..._

Inuyasha gripped his keys as he shudder at the memory of how rough he was that night. The need shown was purely canine and naked, and he had no fucking ideas how he got there. She didn't seem to mind very much, but he knew he had hurt her. His raw emotion was soothed, but little did he think how scary it was until the recall from the dream last night. Thrilled in disbelief, Inuyasha didn't know what it was, but it left him bothered and frightened. He knew that his anger overrode his jealousy and got the better of him easily. Though, just how often had he let those thought feed on his actions?

Pain wracked through his skull again as he drove off towards his estate.

...

Dressed in a pair of plain track pants and a t-shirt, Inuyasha stopped at a bakery to grab a fruit tart before heading for the shrine.

It was Souta who greeted him. Right, the boy wasn't around yesterday. Inuyasha was momentarily taken aback, hoping that Kagome had filled him in what took course yesterday. Souta cocked his head a slight nod, and then stood to the side to let him in. Their heights are pretty much the same now. From the way he looked, Souta probably played sports at school. With that saying, Inuyasha wouldn't be surprise if Souta was holding every last bit of self-control intact to not beat the shit out of him.

Inuyasha hesitantly stepped in, allowed the door to click softly behind him. Kagome was nowhere in sight, so he gingerly edged for the bushes of the vegetables on the kitchen counter. Korari gave in a light smile as she put the tart in the fridge then let him to settle for picking the greens, while she was cutting the raw steak.

"Kagome is picking some chili peppers with the kid in the back." She informed, and he nodded. "Seiji was too excited to sleep last night, you know. He was kind of crabby this morning."

"I trust you, Inuyasha. I love to see you all together after all. So you don't have to worry or hesitate. It is your family, so it means that you deserve it." She proceeded, nodding her head toward the back door. "Now, you should head out and meet the kid." Inuyasha complied.

...

The baby stood in the middle of the hall with both his hands haphazardly held out, as glossy as his mouth, his left hand moved to wipe the greasy remnants, but again, failed miserably. His head turned here and there then stopped to look at his mama expectantly, who halted to turn her head back to the kitchen.

"I'm going to give him a bath, a mini bath actually. You should come to watch." Kagome's eyes were lighted with a glint of humor as she spoke to Inuyasha.

Souta slightly twisted his head from the sofa to look at Inuyasha still sitting in the kitchen. "Seiji is incredibly adorable when naked and stupid in the water. You wouldn't want to miss it, bro."

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome, "Right after you." He tried to move his lips, in hope it would look like a smile. He knew he deserve any torments, any spite thrown at him. But at this moment, for once, he has never held more gratitude for the Higurashi's. That was not to mention he was able to marry their girl in the first place.

He sat sideway on the toilet topper, intently gazing at the child's gleeful interaction. Kagome was in in front of him, also facing the tub. Her arms held inside the tub. The water was filled to Seiji's waist. He handed his toys to his daddy, expecting him to lean over.

It was too late for Kagome's warning glare. Seiji already moved his short arm to splash the water. Inuyasha frowned and tilted back a little, heaving from chuckles at the boy's cackling and squealing in delight at his expense. Kagome giggled as she handed him a facial towel from the rack, probably hers.

Inuyasha had to unfortunately tear his attention away from the cherry blossom smell on the towel, to jokingly gawk back at the small lump of a creature in the bathtub. Inuyasha's mind was swept with happiness at the precious face intently looking at him. Eyes, which were identical to his own, opened round and nervous. Knowing the baby would fear his reaction, he lean forth into the tub to kiss the small forehead to relieve tension. Gods, perhaps he wasn't too late to enjoy any of this after all.

Seiji vibrated a crispy giggle and a disoriented chirp. Kagome was quick to slide the glass door shut while Inuyasha looked at her confused. Then there were an incoherent chain of joyous baby squeals and the sound of water loudly splattered, smacking the surrounding of the bathtub.

"No no no, baby. You are done." With that Kagome told Inuyasha to take the still-widely-grinning baby out and sat him on a towel on top of the counter. Inuyasha's mind flipped and become jumble at the small interaction. Sitting back on the toilet top, his thought was captured at the sight of her cooing nonsense while maneuvering to dry the little twerp.

It was the first time in two days when he had the time and peace to watch her form. Her arms were slim but well-toned. He intently watched the way her biceps and triceps contracted as she gently circled her hands to dry the boy's hair. He looked back the eagle-spread form of Seiji, and it dawned on him.

He felt the guilt rising up from the back of his mind again at the thought of her struggling to bear the weight within her while trying to shoulder the books on her back. His inside felt weak when he mulled over the image of her juggling to live better while he was probably either sitting in a well facilitated office or fucking Kikyo, or perhaps, fucking some nameless whore at a bar, whom he had generously tipped.

...

After watching Kagome putting Seiji to sleep, Inuyasha lingered around in the living room when he was done with helping her taking the empty desert dishes to the kitchen. "Take a walk with me?" Inuyasha waveringly offered.

Kagome nodded and wheeled to grab a hoodie from far left cabinet.

"Can I help?" His eyes bored down into hers while his left hand settled on the handle of her wheel chair. Her lips formed a smile and she clasped her hands together, relaxed them on her laps as she looked back down.

They remained silent while he wheeled her out to base of the old Goshinboku tree. The massive covering of the leaf and branches enveloped the sky of the shrine yard as if it was protecting it. They stopped to take in the divine landscape above their heads. The evergreen leafs grew darker contrasting the immense light emitted from the moon higher up.

Inuyasha averted his gaze down into her stilling brown pools before quickly looked back at the tree. And the sky, he mentally added. It was nowhere he was really looking at to be honest. He just didn't want her to see the tremor in his emotion shown through those whirling golden irises.

"You know. I still don't know why I didn't contact you, but I pray you believe me in this. I missed you." His attention was still on the landscape, "Thoughts of you came to me every day."

He closed his eyes with a large intake of breath. Then he twirled around to kneel in front of her. He really didn't mind how old this could get.

He needed to do it.

His eyes searched her, hoping that she could see the desperation burning in him. "I planned on taking you to register our marriage on Monday. Then our wedding would be in less than a month after that." He inhaled deeply again, "Are you comfortable with that?"

Kagome had seen it coming all along. Not that she had any complaint or protest against it. It was rather joyful to her. Perhaps, it was happiness she felt, but that couldn't be guaranteed because she was adventurous after all. Thus, changes of events in life, as long as they are good, would only excite her.

She had a very good time this evening. Moments spent with him and their child was less awkward than the day before. And she was glad for that. It was not a matter of trust to her anymore. However, she wasn't sure which of the two reasons caused her to forsake it. One, he seemed to be adamant about living the rest of his life with her. Two, all she thought she cared then was the bliss of having a complete family. _There is no point in prioritizing trust in either case, right?_

Kagome's brows lifted as she looked back down at him. She let out a breath as her lips twitched a full smile. "Can we go after three o'clock? I cannot get a substitute on Monday."

He nodded in relief, "I will pick you up at school. Will three twenty work?"

She cocked her head lovingly, "Sounds good."

They lapsed back into silence again after she told him to sit on a root. They were then facing the shrine and the yard.

Some tittering bird rattled the leaf, breaking the sleeping serenity. Inuyasha looked down at his feet, "Will you tell me what happened or what you did …for the last few years?" He had intentionally avoided to the phrase "since he'd left."

She looked over her shoulder at him, and then heaved a short but exaggerated sigh, hoping to ease the strained atmosphere. The last thing she wanted to do now was to intimidate his faith and his advance.

"No, it would only make you feel worse. I don't think it is the right time yet, considering we have just met. Just understand that I trust you. And we should look forward to our future together. For now… And please don't intimidate yourself when you are around us."

With that she held her arm to the side, letting her hand took one of his in a comforting squeeze.

"At least tell me how Seiji knew about me though." He flipped his hand to hold hers instead. "Please," he added.

Kagome let loose a sigh at his plead. "We thought that it is better to have Seiji know that he has a father named Inuyasha, and someone to call 'papa.' So I had Miroku sent home your old pictures that I gave him beforehand and wrote some messages on them. Sometimes I had him called the boy. I told Seiji about you, told him you work very hard oversea."

She continued, "Though, I have to admit, we really didn't plan how to cover the lies when he grows up. Recently, I thought that maybe we would make the illusive character die and then plan a fake funeral."

Her brown eyes drooped in sadness as she looked down at the ground. "So, thanks for coming back to us."

Inuyasha throat went dry. He had known where this was going since she started. But gods, his blood churned when learning that his son has to live in the delusion of having _him _as a father. He silently groaned in realization that part of the lie was true in reality. He was really oversea, doing what - he didn't want to think again.

He couldn't find words to speak again. He definitely cannot say that he is sorry once more. His husky voice distorted as he rasped out, "Don't say that. The last bit, don't say it."

"Hmm," she gestured her head in acknowledgement. "We should go in," She calmly said. And he complied.

"It' Saturday tomorrow. Can I take you to the park?"

"Just me?" she chirped.

He grinned and let forth a small laugh while shaking his head. "I would love to have the whole package you know." And then he proceeded to wheel her back across the yard.

"Have you been in contact with Miroku and Sango?" She asked.

"No, I called them a once or twice a few years back, they never picked up or called back. They hate me, I believe."

Kagome was silent at that.

…

"Can I kiss you?" He nervously asked, fidgeted with the keys in his pocket.

She closed her eyes.

Inuyasha took it as her permission. He knelt down, closing the distance between them. His lips gently captured hers in a chaste kiss. Unable to assuage his thirst, his despair, he dared to slip out the tip of his tongue to taste her. The hands cupping her face grew shaky from the fervent need of the touch. Though, he didn't want to be as reckless as coaxing her into tongue sucking. Thus, content with the offer, he broke this contact. His breathing was more erratic compared to hers, since he had it bad trying to hold back the urge, the need. He pulled back just to wrap his arms around her in a tight embrace.

She tasted sweet and warm. The elated feeling coiled inside his chest and the euphoric drizzles soared in his brain reminded him that she was the only woman who could ever play strange things to his system, which he knew no other could or would ever do.

One-sided love be damned, he didn't give a fuck. She let him kiss her and that was more than enough. _For now, _Inuyasha momentarily added. With that in mind, he _'French' waltzed _out the shrine yard. _Skipping some steps, it would mean French walk, right? Whatever, _He ignited the engine, stole one last glance at the shrine gate, then drove into the night.

His last thought before he went to sleep was that he hoped he wouldn't dream that sick dream again. Perhaps, drifting his worry towards his next conversation with Miroku would help.

**A/N:**

The amount of words for this chapter should be at standard. I am satisfied with that.

Some of you might have noticed that there were strange details in the plot. I want to articulate something to justify Inu's mistake in the past. Whether or not, it would work out fine, I would have to see later. I hope the lines before this were not spoilers.

There will be M rated content around chapter five or six. Trust me, I am keeping it reasonably angsty was well.

Any complaints, suggestions or opinions are welcome. DN

***** Please let me know, if anyone is interested in beta-ing this story.**

PS: I finished my line art for WDW's "_The Demon Within Us," _chapter 33, going to color it soon. Just in case you might want to know …. Really.


	4. The Slide

**Chapter 4: The Slide**

… "Say something already lovely," Kagome asked for the second time in the past hour or so, beginning to feel irritated at Sango's lack of responses. _Man, aren't you the talkative one?_ It was reasonable that this kind of news would not be taken as normal. Last week, she reported that the math teacher flirted with her. But that was old.

Sango, still holding the receiver, mouth opened flabbergasted, ceased her talking and listening to think. _She let him kiss her? Fucking hell. _Twice, she was dumbstriken as her best friend unfolded the events. First, she had agreed to marry the asshole. But that was acceptable since she wholeheartedly supported that her God son shouldn't have to grow up feeding on lies. However, this move was something else. She let him kiss her, on their second day of meeting after four years of desertion.

"Are you aware of how you let him easily get away with what he had done?" Sango's tone graved as she frowned on the other side.

"I thought so, too. But then, Sango, I don't really care. It felt nice, and I don't want him to be all miserable about wronging me in the past." She paused, letting her friend digest this thought of hers. "Anyway, please convince Miroku to talk to him again. The guy seemed very lost. Other than his family, we were the closest to him after all," she finished in an apologetic voice, hoping that Sango would be on her side with this.

Sango massaged her swollen tummy as she recalled the few times she and her husband ignored Inuyasha's call, for feeling disgusted with the fact that the jerk had never called Kagome. Had he wanted to call to check on her or something? Stupid quarter-breed. Right, that just might be it – his bloody heritage, the cause of this transgression.

"I will try. I can't wait to talk to Miro. He is probably out in the yard gazing at our fishes imagining mermaids. I hope he takes this easily. Perhaps, it might help should I emphasize the fact that his guilt for deceiving Seiji would no longer be a concern. That's all? No more shocking news, right?"

Kagome made a face at the disturbing mental vision of mermaid in the house yard. "Book one ended there, honey. The next would be after the wedding. Now, go shoo the fishes, I'm off. Take care, baby."

"Wait, Kag. You aren't going to tell him about _it, _are you?" Sango stammered out, as she proceeded to wait for Kagome's answer, fearing how her friend would take the recall of the memory, which they had always tried to bury in the back of their mind.

"No, San. Don't worry." Kagome answered, her voice calm, while her eyes focused in the direction of the corner of her closet. She closed her eyes before turning away, ridding the image of what was behind those doors.

With that, they exchanged a few more words then hung up.

…

Inuyasha absentmindedly recycled some files as he sorted out the mess on his desk. He was sitting in his study, in the estate he owns, mind dazzled when thinking of having his wife and his son living with him. He wasn't exactly lonely in this spacy mansion as it seemed really. The old nanny he hired a while back was probably busying herself with some new baking experiments downstairs.

His cell phone buzzed, and he gave it a quizzical look. His puffy eyes grew wide at the name calling. _Miroku!_ Damn, he was still not very prepared for this yet. He gulped, taking in a large breath as he pressed the talk tab.

"Inuyasha here. Long time no see, Miro," Inuyasha spoke, forcing himself to losen his grip on the phone to relieve the distress, while he hoped that it had turn out sounding casual, civilized and perhaps, friendly enough.

"Same to you. So, Sango told me the story." He paused, feeling a bit insulting to his intelligence for stating a point that was so damn obvious. He sighed, _might just get over it quickly, _"Whatever you are planning to do, I hope that you are serious and true to your word, Inuyasha."

"I am." Inuyasha replied, now looking at a picture of Kagome framed on his desk. "Thank you for looking after them in the last few years."

"It was my pleasure. It is only _natural_ that I did so." Miroku added the last bit, wanting to mock the numbskull and ridicule him_. It should be natural as well that a man should know that he could have impregnated a woman when he slept with her without protection, right?_ He swiftly turned to look at the pair of wiggling buttocks that belong to his wife, swaying in the kitchen, hoping to seek some entertainment in order to chill the anger rising in him.

"I regret all of it, you know." Inuyasha winced, feeling old wounds reopened.

"Of course, you do." Miroku silently admitted that it was incredibly awkward talking like this. So he shifted the topic, "Then, what have you got planned?"

"I'm taking her to register on Monday. Wedding ceremony will be the weekend after next. I don't care if the short notice is inconvenient for our guests. Then, they will move in with me as soon as possible after that." Inuyasha answered, feeling a bit light headed when he finished, never realized how well had those steps engraved in his skull.

Miroku remained silent for a moment, letting the knowledge slowly absorb into his brain. He can tell the sincerity and determination in his friend's voice, and he sighed once more. Maybe, this is how thing is supposed to be fixed.

"… Me as one of your groom's men again?" Miroku attempted to lighten the mood.

"If you don't mind… I mean, if you can bear standing next to me." Inuyasha slightly intimidated.

"Well. I will see you all soon then, man."

"Right. I got to go. Talk to you later." Inuyasha hesitated, proceeded to hang up as he turned in the chair to look out the window.

…

Kagome lifted her hips as she shifted to fit the cream linen skirt properly. Looking at the mirror, she threw on a white sleeveless blouse. _Damn the fucking healing leg. _She limped to her closet to fish out a pair of crutches hidden in the corner. She had always tried to use those as less often as possible, make sure that the process of recovering would take its fastest pace. She put on a fringy knitted bag that straps over her left shoulder. After having all her personal items, she tossed in a diaper and a baby wipe package, just in case.

Leaning on the crutches for support, she sat down on her bed with the sun tan cream opened in her hands, waiting for the kid to come back from the bathroom. Eyeing the baby clothes in her desk drawers, which she got a few days back, she smiled and nipped her lower lips, imaging how Seiji would react when he found out that he owns some pairs of underwear like a big boy. She just couldn't wait for his birthday.

She heard Inuyasha's greeting from the living room. Giving one last look at the other corner of her closet, Kagome closed her eyes then shook her head once as she went on to follow after Seiji towards the front. There would be some major changes from this day onward, and she wanted to have some sort of consent from her _other_ baby.

_We love you, Haku baby. Rest in peace, love, and bless mama and your brother. _

…

Inuyasha smiled happily at the little figure sitting in the car seat behind him, marveling the fact that the kid would be able to play with his father for real, instead of having to wait and dream of meeting a man who didn't even exist. The guilt and regret had momentarily settled and receded to the back of his mind, as he relished the joy soaring in his chest and the completeness pulling on his heartstrings.

He turned to get a full view at the woman sitting beside him once more before he ignited the engine and shifted the gear to drive. She looked beautiful. _What a needless thing to say, _he scolded internally_. _They had talked in a casual way. And he was content with this fairly comfortable atmosphere they shared. He intently listened as their son asked some nonsense half-questions, and Kagome cooed some silly answers. The baby's boyish chirp made him want to smile again, but he held it in, thinking that it was getting old.

He stole a glimpse of her from the corner of his eyes as he turned at an intersection. His thought traveled back to the last time they had been in the car together. Honestly, he remembered very well, since it was before he acted on his decision to revenge. He had been driving her to his home from shopping while his mind had already been scheming how to get back at her for her betrayal.

He remembered the way his body had plundered hers and the way he had silently spoken to her that night. He had glared at her, mentally cursed her and silently called her foul names while she had been closing her eyes, moaning his name and audibly enjoying the bliss. She was completely oblivious of what was to come. He had knowingly treated her like a filthy whore, while she thought that they had been bringing their sexual life into a more intense level. The other half of him had been mourning the loss and the ache inside, but he had used these emotions to fuel his claim and his dominance instead. The passion he felt, he had used it to feed on the energy of making her needing him and leaving her haunted by his existence…

_Fucking dreams and the memories they brought. _Inuyasha inwardly shook his skull, preventing the dream last night from creeping up and tainting his mind. He didn't need any of it now. He still didn't have clue about the recollection of the ill thoughts that had run through his mind lately. _Just what the fuck was going on?_

…

Kagome idly sat on the sheet atop the grass, popping some grapes into her mouth, as she watched Inuyasha being dragged by Seiji across the playground. She was thankful for having her broken leg still healing as it was. Perhaps, it was one of the best excuses she could make to avoid the possible awkward encounters. There was really nothing wrong with having Inuyasha play with the kid. Hojo and Kouga did the same sometimes. However, it was still unfamiliar being around someone almost all day, when two days ago, she totally forgot his existence.

She gave a big smile, and pouted at the two who were pointing at her. Apparently, Inuyasha was trying to tell the kid something or getting him to obey. Watching from afar, she could see a spark of elation gleaming through Inuyasha's eyes as he maneuvered to guide Seiji down the slide. She averted her attention to intently observe the joy glossing on the laughing face of her son. The little space in her chest congested as she realized that the two had started to bridge a bond, one that would be difficult to break. As if she would do anything like that in the first place, she mentally chided. She was just afraid of what was to come if there was going to have anything wrong along the way.

She saw him helping Seiji getting acquainted to a little boy nearby. Then, she saw him walking towards her picnic site, leaving the kids chattering behind on the wooden boat imitation. Her heart started to race quicker. She shook her head, her brows furrowed and her eyes pleaded as they made contact with his.

Inuyasha was taken aback at Kagome's reaction. The desperation on her facial expression forced him to quickly turn around to get the kid. He winced as his heart constricted at the thought of failing to prove himself as worthy for her and their baby. He wanted to slap at himself for being careless. Would she resent the fact that she had accepted his proposal now? Taking the boy's hand, the pair headed back to her site.

The air between them grew tensed as the couple listened and interacted to what Seiji had to say about his little friend and the games. She proceeded to feed him the mini sandwich she made after sanitizing his hands.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so careless," Inuyasha slowly bit out through gritted teeth. His resolve quavered in fear as he waited for her response.

"It's okay, you're still learning," she laughed a little. "We never know what could happen, that's why I always wanted to make sure that things are safe and sound." _I would never ever want to go through that again._

A mental vision of blood soaking through her shirt and the sound of screams echoing beside her ears quickly crept over her mind, and she calmly shrugged her head slightly to relieve the weight of the memory. She sighed as she grabbed a napkin to wipe off Seiji's funny face. She couldn't help but laughed at the little guy's irrational antics that followed after the contact. Of course, she had already moved on for the better, for she did so more than once already. They were then nothing but fleeting memories of kisses and hugs. She would treasure them for the rest of her life, since she knew too well the cost she would have to pay if she ever let them interfere with her current life again.

Inuyasha quickly recovered from his fear of her despising him when he heard her reasoning. However, the low calm tone she used left him heavily unsettled. He eyed her nervously through the little distance between them while she was inattentively cleaning Seiji's mess. He could sense her mood shifting as her eyes became unfocused at the face of the grinning boy. A thick wave of dismay washed over him, and he couldn't help but dreaded the possible implication of some past terror hidden behind her words.

"Kagome, was something wrong? Please, tell me." It was more of a plea than a request, as he quickly reached out to grasp the top of her hand.

"No, nothing. I'm fine." Her face grimaced a funny smile at his worrying expression. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. I am in the process of adopting a child. He's about three years old as well." She paused to watch him intently. "I hope you are okay with it. I could cancel it if you don't want."

The gold color in Seiji's round eyes grew murky with sadness at the mention of the word 'cancel.' Hopefully his father would approve of this, because he wanted a brother really bad. Though, he thought he used to have one.

Inuyasha wasn't that surprised at the little news. However, he couldn't believe that she would accommodate to change her mind, if he was uncomfortable with it. Of course, he would be okay with it. But to think that she respected his wishes, he felt much honored indeed.

"Definitely, the more the merrier, right." He lifted an eye brow as he looked down to smile at a now-very-happy baby. "Thanks for asking."

…

_He looked hot, alright, _Kagome admitted to herself as she watched her fiancé crouching to wait for Seiji coming out of the imitation tunnel. He had already put his hair into a low pony tail for the heat was increasing. The flannel dress shirt he left un-tucked off his short khakis made his feature look young, but still very matured and professional. She watched the way his calves flex with interest. The shirt was loose but snuggly fit against his lean body. The tendons and the muscles on his neck and his forearms flexed as he moved. She could see that he was nicely in shape for a business man. And with the handsome feature of his face, he simply looked divine.

She let out a breath, asking herself if it's logical that she could own such a fine specimen after meeting him for only two days. Was that how others had look at him while they dated? Or was that how she look at him? She couldn't remember.

She smirked at the thought of the kind of things he might have had done since he worked out to make himself look desirable like that. A dry chuckle escaped her throat at the thought of the things he would love to accomplish with the look he had and the status he was at. Pretty girls at work, financial stability, expensive cars, nice houses… Perhaps, a wife to breed.

A childish cackle broke off her daze as she averted her eyes to watch her baby. Those chubby little limbs, round hazel eyes, and adorable gestures are the recipe to melt her heart. He was the dearest thing she has ever had beside her mother, Souta and grandpa. His mere presence could lift the clouds on her minds and the gloom that glazed her heart.

It wasn't long ago when she had almost ruined her chance to be good mother when she easily succumbed to the grief and pain of Haku's death. She had allowed the despair to invade and haunt her rational mind. She was so blinded with rage and vengeance that she was deep into mental wreckage. There's a medical record for that. It took a while before she had gathered herself together and made the murderer pay. Kagome sluggishly held the palms of her hands out, senselessly look at them before she lowered the loosely closed fists, and then averted her attention to the direction of the pair playing in the playground.

A small hollow would always remain in her heart for she had lost a child to the random madness of this society. For that, she would always remember the few fissures she had managed to climb out of. For now, she wanted another child, so she was adopting Shippou.

At this moment, Inuyasha and she would give a try at a family, and then perhaps, things could be mended and healed with what he could offer and what she could give.

…

"You're going to stay for dinner?" Kagome asked, while her hands bracing Seiji's into circular motion on either side of his small body. The boy cheered, then blew raspberry when his mother mouthed, "You stink baby."

"Love to, thanks. You need grocery shopping?" Inuyasha gladly offered, hoisting the picnic backpack over his shoulders, while handing Kagome her bag.

"Sure, that could help cooling you boys off the heat." Kagome standing up on her crutches, watching Inuyasha tugged Seiji safely in his arms.

With the plan made the three headed off to prepare for their dinner with the rest of the family.

…zzz…

Akago shifted his butt on the hard wooden chair he was sitting on. It was getting on his nerve as he listened to his brother's ongoing words of concern and consolation. "Bro, I'm fine. Very fine here, so stop worrying," his voice mildly annoyed.

"No, listen. I'm going to get the bitch to pay dearly, you hear me?" Naraku insisted as he held onto his little brother's hand.

This place looked cheaper than he had expected. The meeting room was already dark, looked dingy like a shack for slaves. So he guessed the actual cells would be even worse. And his dear little brother is encaged and confined within these walls for the rest of his life, to only be released when they thought he could be useful for some labor work.

Fuck the bitch who sued Akago to extent his sentence for killing some worthless human babies. They had been going to settle with the plan to be sentenced for few years with the charge of robbery. But Akago had mistakenly let loose a few bullets, and the woman named Kagome Higurashi just had to accuse him of murdering and ruined their future.

"Come on, I did accidentally kill a kid and injured some children. What do you expect?" The young man shrugged as he shifted to cross his legs.

"No, remember my words. You don't deserve this stupid place. The bitch would pay for sending you here wasting the rest of your life." With that Naraku took off in a brotherly gesture as he waved, "Take care, brother."

…zzz…

Inuyasha rolled to his side and hugged his long pillow to his chest, burying his face into the furry materials as he whined softly at the empty feeling residing in his heart. _Wasn't it still full and happy an hour earlier? _For the last four years, he had missed her, thought of her and dreamed of her a few times. But why didn't he feel the need to have her close to him, the way he does now? Perhaps, his misunderstanding and his hatred had interfered, Inuyasha contemplated.

It still didn't feel right for him to kiss her, although she had consented. He knew that he would never rightfully deserve such an offer from her in the first place. Yet, he had helplessly given in to his desire when he faced the sight of Kagome. It wasn't just the look of her skin flushed by the moonlight that made him want to touch her. His longing for the contact was all the same when he watched her cooking and handling their baby. He craved to hold her intimate and natural, just like how old lovers do.

Muttering some curse at his own self, Inuyasha reached out his hand to open the nightstand's drawer and grabbed an old album photos. This one was dated even before they went to college. For some reason, it was the only one in his possession. He made a mental note to ask for Seiji's pictures and hers from the last few years, when he visited them tomorrow.

He turned a few pages to find a picture of himself taking a noodle bowl from Kagome, while Miroku pouring water from a kettle into his foam cup and Sango had her head sticking out of the tent, yelling something. They were camping. A smile crept to his lips as he stared at the look Kagome was in. She had been wearing layers of overlarge coats to accommodate with the cold. Her hair was messily loose, and her morning face was white and bloodless. She looked beautiful, like an haute couture model, he added.

His musing was interrupted as he heard the ringtones of his phone going off. He lazily settled the album down on his laps to snatch the call. Kikyo.

"Hi Inuyasha. You've been alright?"

"Yeah." He replied, feeling strangely short for words, "You?"

"Hmm, I'm in town now," she sighed.

An unpleasant feeling crawled up his mind, and he cut her short, "For me? Come on."

"No. Mister, you're acting like I am dying without you, or something. Geez." She laughed before proceeded to explain further, "I had to sort out some minor financial problem at Hokaido's branch. Don't worry, your brother already helped me sorted it out."

"Kikyo, we need to talk. Can we meet tomorrow at Tokyo Tower, the usual place?" Inuyasha gathered his courage to speak.

"What's wrong?"

"About our relationship. There are a few things I want to tell you."

"Oh…, that. Don't worry. I understand." Kikyo softly replied as she realized the moment she has been waiting finally came. She smiled to herself as she took a sip of her warm milk. She knew they had always been good friends. She knew that they complemented each other well. However, as much as she liked him, she was conscious to the fact that his heart belonged elsewhere.

They exchanged a few more words and hung up. Inuyasha exhale a breath in relief. He would always be thankful for Kikyo being who she was. Once more, he cursed himself and his fucked up mind. Sesshoumaru had always interested in her. Perhaps, this move would be good for the pair of them as well.

The last thought in his mind was a vision of him groaning, trying to do matchmaker's job, as he drifted into slumber.

**A/N:**

Another chapter's down, and I am content with the word count. Standard, indeed.

Sorry, I just had to throw Naraku honey in (I myself protested the idea of Naruku being the 'drama recipe'). Otherwise, this story gets really boring. By the way,I wont bitch Kikyo.

It was hard writing Kagome's thought, for I don't have much experience of a cold and loveless Kagome as I could recall from reading. She is usually either very lovesick or angry. Of course, I love everything about her. It was just simply difficult for me, since I had to keep her emotion right for the plot.

In case you readers ask, I am explaining here. She had moved on more than once. First, she had emotionally suffered the betrayal of her fiancé, and second, she was pained by the loss of her child. As for when and how, it will be clarified in later chapters. My point is, she seemed to only deem the second fall as a matter that is worthy of her attention. She had long forgotten the first one and deemed it as insignificant. And guess what, Inu was included in that one.

Comments and let me know if there's any confusion. My intention, however, when Inuyasha learn the full story, you readers do too.

My deviantart account was finally commenced. I posted a Dramione banner. Check out if you are interested. An InuKag one would be up soon.

Thanks for reading. Leave reviews or complaints. (Damn, I noticed some people favorited this without leaving comment. But what can I do really?)

DN.


	5. Their Vows

**Chapter 5: Vows**

"Say, when will you move in with me?" he asked, his eyes glowing softly as he leaned onto his elbows to look out from the wooden balcony.

She watched the sharp contour of his jaw line twitched, then relaxed. The look of him from sideway was almost breathtaking. He was so much more gorgeous than Kouga and Hojo. His silky hair glistened in the blue hue of the moonlight, painted in shades of silvery white and gray as it lay graciously on his back. She still hadn't answered his question. How embarrassing to gawk at a man like this.

She turned to lose her vision in the vast opening of the shrine yard. "I don't know. What do you think?"

The gold of his eyes darken as they caught the placid expression on her pale face. The color on her pink lips became faint as she lifted her head up, looking out into the dark of the trees. Without so much moisture needed, they appeared glossed and full with the most beautiful shade of silvery pink. He wished to lean down and to just capture them in his mouth, and drink her in.

He sighed, successfully restrained himself from acting out the thought, "How about after the wedding?"

"That would do." Her dark brown eyes met him with a beam of humor. She smiled. A lock of her raven hair slipped out from the back of her shoulder, falling freely to frame the soft features of her face. He had to look away, or else he would lose it right then. Figuring it was time to stop his emotion before he got a chance to uncontrollably pour it out, he moved to give her a goodnight wish.

…

Rolling the wheels toward the other side of the porch, Kagome regretted not putting on her slippers earlier. Summer nights are cool, but it's still a bit cold for her sensitive feet. She drew her hands to fish out the letters from the mail box. Shooting the letters a look of disdain, she roughly tucked them under her buttocks before making a turn. Fucking mail box, how she had grown to hate the damn thing. _About time. _Two of them bear the name of Seika General Hospital on the top left corner.

Following the light shining through the crack of the front door, she wheeled, pondering about such spiteful business as mailing. Just how often one gets good mails which aren't bills, jury duty, charity request or advertisements!

Holding her left hand up at eye level, she carefully studied the silvery band wrapping around her fourth finger. The foreign object, although pretty, seemed very expensive. Inuyasha said not to worry about the old one which he gave her a few years back. This was for a new beginning, he said.

Sitting on the firm mattress of her bed, she closed her eyes, trying to dig up within the many folds of memory. Her eyes fluttered open, hardened at what she remembered, the fate of the poor wedding ring. She had sold it.

For the first time in a long time, she felt guilty. If she recalled it correctly, the metal object had actually helped covering quite a large amount of expenses.

Falling onto the bed, she closed her eyes, wiping away the unpleasant memory. Tomorrow, she would go shopping with Sango. She was in charge of decoration and her own dress after all. She had insisted on paying for the gown, while he had decided to take everything as his responsibility. He gave in at the final of their discussion. He took care of renting the furniture, while her mom would work on choosing the food menu and cake. Then they would go to the Pink Jade Orphanage.

She smiled in satisfaction at the thought of grandpa busying camping out there. It was a good thing that he wasn't here to interfere with their planning, or it would have taken them forever to have things finalized.

….

Mimicking Buyo, Inuyasha resumed his pacing along the fur ball. A very small part of him was grateful that Buyo had decided to stay and accompany him when everyone left him confined behind this door. They had insisted that he stay in Souta's room while they took care of finishing the setup. But, for the love of Gods, his patience grew thinner every damn minutes passed. The fat furry creature had done nothing but trolling back and forth leisurely, slowly as if taking its time, occasionally throwing look at Inuyasha, as if taunting him. And then, the chaotic thumping of many footsteps against the wooden floor, some sounded distal, some sounded proximal, some became louder as if walking toward the inside of the house, some grew faint as if rushing out. A few of them sounded light but frantic and jerky, skidding into a halt here and there. _Probably belong to children. _

Looking at his own reflection in a wall mirror, he brought up both his hands to wipe the pathetic look and the growing heat on his face. _Fuck_, why wouldn't they let him help? He wanted to see the surrounding and get used to it, _god dam nit_. The noise on the wood along with the constant chattering and squealing became ever persistent, rang in his ears, daringly poked at the compose shell he had managed to put on when he dressed a few hours earlier. He heard his own head buzzing, and he feared the last fragment of his sanity would crack if he didn't flee from the room anytime soon.

Hastily put on his polished shoes, he scurried his feet out of the room, exiting through the hall. There was yelling and agitated expression thrown at his sudden appearance, but he didn't give them a second glance. A frown emerged on his face, he released a restrained breath, feeling a bit edgy and anxious at the sight of the guests scattering here and there, talking while settling in their seats. Some, he recognized were friends from school, called out to him. But he quickly waved his hand, casted them a short grin, then turn on his heels back inside the house.

_Where is she? _He asked himself, feeling slightly betrayed by the rules of the country's custom and culture. People had kept him away from her yesterday … and today. That is until they wed.

"Gosh, Inu-ni-chan. There is still seventeen minutes until we start," Souta looked up from his wristwatch, appeared amused before quickly wiped away his own smile the moment his eyes catch the grim eyes and stern look Grandpa shot at him.

Inuyasha nodded dumbly, feeling sheepish and inferior at the look Kagome's Grandpa gave him. The old man would never forgive him. Even his own mother, now sitting in Kagome's living room calling out to Korari, looked at him with a cold gleam in her eyes - her heart, her warm smile, seemed unreachable. Perhaps they are all disgusted, only faking to forgive him, pretending to let things go for the better, but he couldn't tell. They all said that they gave him a chance, so he had gladly accepted it.

A herd of cheering little kids crowded his vision, but was quickly swept away, hurdled into one of the rooms. "Souta, your turn, I'm tired," nudging the young man on the elbow, Miroku emerged from Souta's retreating form.

Heading towards the groom, Miroku opened his mouth, about to say something but paused to watch Inuyasha suddenly kneeled down a little. A small figure rushed out from behind him, from the direction of the rooms, launching into Inuyasha's arm. He watched Inuyasha swept the kid up onto his arm and swiftly planted a kiss on one the chubby cheek. Seiji quickly returned it after murmuring something in his papa's ear. As fast as he came, the little twerp detached and disappeared back to the room where the rest of the kids had taken refuge, leaving a dazzling Inuyasha standing up.

Miroku sent him a genuine grin, shaking his head faking disapproval. "The girls are taking care of her. They could be here any minute now," he said, looking out of the doors expectantly.

Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged eye contact, before peeking out the yard. The noise outside was getting louder. But before they could assess anything about the rising commotion, a blur of a man zooming closer through the door, tackled the front of Inuyasha, and caught him off guard.

Koga's hand was fisting the silk collar of Inuyasha's white dress shirt. His knuckle went white, contrasting the bulging blue veins and the darkening red blotches of blood underneath.

"You're a fucking bastard, you know that?" Koga gritted out harshly, his jaws tightly clenched. His blue eyes were frozen with hatred as he shot them straight into the pair of golden ones, which, now wearily looking at him, slowly registered the violent threat posing against them.

Inuyasha was still too stunned to speak. Painfully he allowed the words to absorb before realized that it wasn't a wrong accusation. The space in his chest congested and he wanted nothing more than to spit words back in return of the favor. Gods, if it wasn't for the assholes being persistent with worshiping Kagome and desiring her affection, knowing that she was always too kind and sweet to shove them away, he wouldn't have had interpreted their friendship misleadingly. He wished he could bite back at the hand now dared clutching him. But the emotional part of him told him to recede, convincing him that rationally he was foolish and he should have had trusted her instead of ditching her like an old smelly book in the furthest corner of a bookshelf.

Kouga's grasp on the thin material became tighter as he roughly jerked an irresponsive Inuyasha, who was then looking elsewhere but his accusing eyes. "Got nothing to say? You know what she did here the last time when this place had this exact setup?" Kouga's voice was venomous and furious as he pulled back a little, preparing to strike.

Acting on impulse, Miroku was fast enough to intervene. Blocking Kouga's fist with his hand, he managed to detangle the dude's grasp with a little help from Souta. "Calm it, will you? He knew that he was at fault."

"And you think that is enough? Apologizing is enough?" Koga snorted and laughed dryly, the anger in his eyes still flared as he proceeded to snarl the last few words distinctively. "He doesn't fucking deserve her... and the boy."

Inuyasha, recovered from trembling with his own guilt and embarrassment, stepped forward, deciding to have his say. He would find out about what happened to her on that day and onward. But later. His hands fumbling the plane of the collar, smoothing it, "Listen, I am sorry. But if you are planning on causing trouble here. The security will get you." His eyes were now glaring at Koga's stormy ones. He cringed at the thought of how thick the skin on his own face might have look right now. But he quickly pushed it aside, determined to allow nothing to ruin his chance to redeem.

"You're lucky that she agreed. But just wait and watch. This," Kouga repeatedly pointed his index finger towards the floor, his body pulsing with rage. "… Would never work," he finished, emphasizing each word clearly, before turning around to leave.

Miroku took a wild guess about what the finger gesture could possibly mean. Saying "this", Koga could possibly mean the wedding, this marriage between Inuyasha and Kagome. They were friends long enough to know that Koga wasn't the type who would risk doing illegal, irrational or unconventional things. He is too civilized to be the vengeful type as well. What could he possibly mean that 'this would never work'? Brushing the ominous feeling aside, he leaned to gently put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, "Don't worry. You guys are meant for each other. Now man up, and get ready." And he pushed the groom in the direction of the bathroom.

…

The sun disappeared somewhere behind the span of dark shades of the Goshinboku. Its light shone, shimmered here and there through the shade, creating patches on the ground. Crowning atop the woody trunk, the thick mass of leaves covered almost half the spacious opening of the shrine yard. A gentle flow of summer breeze made it shiver and left it squirming, creating a multitude of dancing light blotches. It won't be long before dust come along to skim the scenery and its people, painting them in a hue of tender orange.

Inuyasha couldn't remember exactly when he forgot the minutes he had nonverbally counted. It could have been four minutes, but he wasn't sure. He had been happily anticipated for the moments when she is to arrive at the other end of the carpet. Though, his resolve quavered and his cool composure faltered as he stood waiting, in the front of the stage. The talking had been quiet down, reduced to murmurs and distant whispering. He glanced around at the small sea of faces, not really trying to point out anyone. He fidgeted with his own fingers, feeling strangely nauseated at the thought of being watched by so many, of being talked about, since most of them were here for the same reason four years ago.

The sound of the chattering in his ears gradually began to lose its amplitude and frequency. She wasn't late, he was just early, right? But why did it feel like this? His rational mind slowly kicked in and his heart squeezed, racking his chest in realization. What does it feel like for him to be in his spot this minute? And what had it felt like for her when she stood here? What could he possibly do if she doesn't come?

Now, he knew.

He feared just how much a thinking mind can process in fleeting seconds. His thoughts wailed at the possibility of things that could cause her running in late. His heart thudded loudly as his teeth clenched, caught on the inner tip of his lower lip. He dared hope that she was safe and everything would be fine when she arrived, which she could in any minutes now.

The pain released its grip, leaving a dull ache in his inside, and he fought the urge to massage the front of his chest. Perhaps, she called his secretary and found out about him leaving the country? A bulk of pressure lodged in his throat once again, tears threatened to form when he thought of what she might have had done after that. The last time he had similar thoughts, he was probably lounging around in his mini bar with some wine in his hand, relishing the satisfaction from his revenge. How foolish.

He could sense and smell the filth radiating off his being, again.

And damn, when had he become so weak and vulnerable like this.

The noise of slamming doors broke him from his reverie. He looked out to see Sango and Ayame making large strides toward the front of the seats, targeting the reserved ones. He took a quick glance at the crowd, his sons and Saiya were nowhere to be seen.

A white blur entered the corner of his vision, and he turned to his right, now- fully facing the audience. His mouth opened into a small slit, and his mind went blank at the sight of her. A round of cheering erupted.

Her hair was pulled and braided into a tousled bun, small baby green lilies were pinned, scattering along the dark twist and turns of her hair, before disappearing into the bun. Her skin was tanned and pinkish, blended naturally with the light eye make-up. She looked beautiful.

Cutting off the haze, he looked down at the kids who were then standing a few steps near him, on the small stage. He smiled at the grins they were sending him. Quickly averting his eyes from the stiff look on grandpa's face, he settled his gaze back at the woman, now nearly approached him.

The ivory veil floating behind her shoulders were of some sort of knitted and lacy material, giving her gown a classy and vintage look. He could see her cleavage from his height. The dress was simple, slightly plain, and strapless with the absence of accessories like glittering stones or shinny pearls. Yet, the design of the chiffon spirals and the knitted lace material made the texture of the white gown look fresh and breathtaking. He watched in awe how the materials hugged her curves perfectly, scantily leaving the plane and hollows of bare shoulders, along with her toned arms – too much for his distraction. Scanning down to her feet, he had to hold back the mirth in his smile, at the sight of her plain toes wiggling restlessly in the confine of her flats. Flats – he mentally took note on that, just another thing he loved about her.

Turning her wheel chair facing Inuyasha, Grandpa pulled the brake, left the bride and move over to the middle, ready to start on the ceremony. He winked at Seiji and Shippo, waiting a few seconds for the audience to silence.

"Lady and gentlemen, as you can see, we gather here today to celebrate a holy matrimony of this man and woman," Grandpa slowly spoke, his voiced humble and warm.

"I asked that everybody here gives this woman to this man. Do you agree?" he inquired, looking expectantly at the audience.

Shifting in her seat, gathering the courage to speak, Korari strained her neck, "I agree." A train of applause, cheering and whistle followed after that, indicating that there was no objection.

"Now, let us hear your vows." He coolly looked over at Inuyasha.

Taking a deep breath, pushing all negative thoughts behind, he spoke, his voice loud and stern, "I, Inuyasha Takahashi, take you, Kagome Higurashi, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish until death do us apart. And hereto, I pledge you my faithfulness."

The corners of her rosy lips lifted into a shy smile, before raising her soft voice, "I, Kagome Higurashi, take you, Inuyasha Takahashi, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish until death do us apart. And hereto, I pledge you my faithfulness."

Her smile was big when she finished the vow. A beam of joy twinkled from the depth of dark brown orbs when she looked up at him. His nerve swayed at the contact. She seemed truly happy, she forgave him, right? He didn't know. Guilt, be damned. His heart throbbed for a fraction, still struggling to deal with the gleeful feeling at the reality playing right in front of his eyes - they would live together.

Their friends applauded and cheers. He was too deep in haze that he forgot the lines of the extra speech he had prepared earlier. He scanned the vicinity, looking at the people and the things around him without purpose. From what he could make out, he saw the blur of them smiling, silently giving him and her wishes and blesses through their happy facial expression. His back stiffed – it was time to shore up his courage and make amends for the things he fucked up. He hid his anguish well before squaring his posture, gathering the last of his scattered wits. He sent an imploring look around the audience, and turned then, to look at her in the eyes, hoping to convey the emotion within.

"A… um, everyone. I have something to say." He paused, waited, suddenly wanting to faint and just pass out. "To those who were here the last time, well aware of the terrible mishaps resulted from my distasteful and dishonorable decision, and to my wife, who had suffered for my mistake." He looked down at her, his eyes pleading in desperation.

"I am not asking for your forgiveness, nor am I asking for your trust and faith. I would have to earn them. But please, do believe me when I said my vows… I love you, Kagome Takahashi." Whether or not it was a fruitless attempt to have his dignity displayed so openly in order to have her affection, all was said and done. He turned away from her to look at the audience.

Kagome stared at his side, couldn't believe the nerve he must have had mustered up for the pure confession, and the last line of his speech. She knew that he was brave and honorable enough to not let the past incidence slip away in ignorance. She had been anticipating it. Despite the surprise and joy steaming in her system, she wasn't embarrassed and shocked as some would if they were in the same situation.

She was rather confused. Had there always been a difference between trust and belief? She was sure she had learnt something about this topic in her six years of English Literature. Though, she couldn't quite recall the knowledge at this moment.

Something blurred and moved in front of her and she refocused her gaze. He was already kneeling facing her. Taking both her hands in his', he planted a butterfly kiss on each, before settling back, still holding them. She was too distracted to notice something small, and green… and fluffy, entered her vision.

The calm look in her eyes softened and melted as her lips curled into a full smile at the sight of little Saiya holding out a pale green embroidered fabric plate with two rings on it. She looked to the side to see Seiji whispering into Shippo's ear, they seemed annoyed. Of course, they would. Days ago, they had been arguing, complaining about Saiya, just being a Barbie doll in a dress, somehow got the privilege to bear the rings. _Why can't we do it maammma…? _They whined, she remembered. Sensing the chiding look from Kagome and Saiya, they quickly shot their mother and the audience a large grin.

She focused her attention back to the man in front, feeling a warm tug on her hand, probing her fingers. His heart trembling and he proceeded to slide the silvery band onto her finger, his eyes still on the slender digits, not daring to look directly at hers yet. She returned the offer, winking at Saiya, she plucked the object to put on the finger of the hand holding hers.

Her eyes studied him, searching expectantly. He sat up, put a hand on her slim waist, lean in to close the small distance. His eyes were now gleaming with hope and fright as they bored into hers.

Now she felt nervous. The rate of her pulse elevated, she could feel. He nipped at her upper lip, lingering at the delicate feeling of the soft curves against his mouth. He began to move, opening his' to suck lightly on the pink appendage. When she responded, her lips caught his, his tongue quickly ventured to savor her sweet taste before he reluctantly pulled back to sit up.

The crowd was hollering again, but none of it got filtered into his ears. He looked back to see her sit calm and confident, the lips he had just wetted curved into a big smile. He swore for the moment that he had seen a flash of want, of desire flaring up from her eyes – the chocolate eyes, which were then gleaming with fire under the light of a setting sun.

**A/N:**

I apologize for the long update. I am quite satisfied with the chapter… Here's the drama.

First, my father was admitted with heart failure, hanging out for weeks before he got his surgeries. Things went well, he is recovering really fast. So I made a withdrawal for this quarter. Pretty much doing housekeeper job now. *Sigh* I feel old, isolated, out-casted, detached…. But I enjoyed my time alone anyway. For someone this young, I had actually learned a lot as a real adult. So, I'm glad with this experience.

Second, while I had my neck suspended in vacuum (hanging at the hospital), I had written chapter 5, but the file was corrupted not long after. So I proceeded on chapter 6, while trying to recover the damn file. But it didn't work out. So this chapter is a combination of a short version of chapter 5 and a part of chapter 6.

I had the meeting with Shippo written out, but like I told you, my pc ate the whole thing. The beginning of this chapter is a bit more condensed. Tell me what you think. Was it dragging, or just enough? Sometimes, I feel like the chapters are kind of short, but then, I don't want to prolong the narration. For me, they get boring easily when they are too lengthy and dragging, unless the story is exceptionally terrific. Help me pointing out any bad diction or syntax that is too glaring (Still haven't had a beta, forgive me.)

Next chapter, we would see some hints about Naraku's plan, and how their marriage goes (duh.) More angst to come…

Ooh, by the way, I started another Inukag story, more like a two-shot. I had this one in mind a loooooong time ago, but just got the chance to have it written down now. It is very angsty as well, beware.


	6. A Gash

I offer you my most sincere apologize….

Just kidding, I'm just very sorry for the delay, girls. That took forever. Even I got mad at myself…

**Warning:** there's more than enough narration going on this chapter. I really hope you want to know what's going on in that pretty little head of Kagome as much as I do. Believe me, the narration is much needed for what is to come in the future.

**Chapter 7: A Gash**

A drugged Miroku etched his rump to the front of the chair he was sitting in, forcing his eyes to focus as he dragged his arm to pour Souta another shot of beer. "Say, why aren't you on your way going to your honey moooon, again?" he slurred, his eyelids half drooping, his face tilting toward Inuyasha while passing the drink to the teenage boy sitting on his other side.

Stirring from his slouching position, the groom wiggled a bit, trying to sit up and stretch the poor muscles spanning his lower back. The dimly lit light from the porch did little to brighten the depth of his honey irises in the pitch black of the night. Neither did the red lanterns, lit here and there among the flowery vines decoration. It appeared that he must have had been terribly sleepy or bored, perhaps due to the effects of the alcohol.

Though, his mind didn't seem so fazed and listless when he finished straightening up himself. Sluggishly swirling the murky white substance in his glass, his under-influenced voice still low and lilting as he droned, "Well, she hasn't even finished settling in my place yet. Everyone agreed that we do really need time."

Putting the nearly empty glass down, his hand reached to tug a bit further on his already loosened tie, and unhook another button on the white shirt. He settled to hug the glass again with both hands, mind wandering back to the day's event.

It's past midnight out on the shrine porch, and she's probably asleep while the boys were certainly deep into a few layers of dreams already. Inuyasha sighed, a ghost of a smile lingering on the corner of his lips, his attention diverted upward to the vacant window that belongs to her room. Judging by the look of her belongings which he inspected from earlier, it would only take another day or two before she was ready to leave. They had agreed that every week, she and the kids would be spending some nights back here, apart from living with him. He respected that, of course it made him happy to have his kids spend some family time with the whole family.

Not that he would really know what to do with her if he had her all to himself anyway. It is inevitable that he wouldn't be able to gain complete control of his hands, nor his brain would process coordinately with the blood running through his limbs. It's true, they needed time.

He was cut off from his haze when his ears began to catch up the loudly raised voice and rustling, clanking noises to his left. Again, he exaggerated a sigh, looking over at the arguing men.

"Fuck, I told you already. You, will be spending the night in my room, probably on the floor. But whatever, that is not important," Souta sharply said, confident that he was the least drunk on the table.

"Why the hell would you trust Inuyasha to drive home by himself, and you won't trust me?" Miroku whined, fumbling the material of his pocket for the phone. "You're such a dick. I'm calling my wife."

"Don't you see? You got no other options. As it was, she had left hours ago, already angry with you. Besides, Inuyasha is still sane enough. Look… Unless he wanted to join the sleepover as well." with his voice firm, Souta motioned his head in Inuyasha direction.

Huffing with a breath, Souta shook his head, his eyes feigning an incredulous look at a wavering Miroku before dipping his chopstick into the almost empty dish. "Why do I even reason to you?"

Inuyasha watched with interest, his golden orbs lighten up in amusement at the sight of Miroku losing a grip on his well-kept image.

Souta rolled up his sleeves, struggled to successfully brush off the pleading clingy grasp that a confused and drunk Miroku had on his arm. He clicked his tongue, grimacing at fallen grace. _Silly Miroku. _That's why he drank beer instead of wine. Though, as to why Inuyasha could hold up with the stupid substance after so many servings is still a mystery to him.

The young man looked up at his brother in-law, surprised to see him stricken and frozen on the other side of Miroku's seat. _What! _Souta searched the man's eyes, to catch him staring at somewhere in the mid-section of his own body. He looked back down at his form before realizing the shit he had just revealed up the right sleeve. His face paled. _Oh, shit. _And Souta kept silent.

"What the fuck is that?" Inuyasha asked, his voice harsh but barely above a whisper, as he leaped up to strain his body over a dozing Miroku. He reached out to gently grab Souta's right wrist.

Inuyasha inched his fingers to touch the rough ridges of the tan scar that ran down the slant front of the teen's forearm. It looked old, but not that old, probably a year or two. Such a wound was to too big for a household accident. And none of the Higurashis he knew off was the clumsy type anyway. Inuyasha narrowed his tired eyes, frowning at the thoughts. It almost looked as if it was caused by an intentional assault.

He looked up, eyes straight on Souta's face, patiently waiting for an answer.

"Uhm… I unfortunately got myself pulled into a street fight, which didn't even involve me." Souta felt a bit feverish, hoping that the dude would buy the lie. His resolve wasn't bad, he thought, assured that his voice had been calm enough, and it hadn't disclose the trembling in his heart. And surely, the soft red aura beaming through those thin lantern paper, which stained the entire opening, should not be able to make his blood-drained face readable to a half-drunk man.

"You sure?" Inuyasha doubted, quite unnerved at how stupid and useless his suspicion sounded. The boy would keep his secret if that was what he wished for.

Souta rolled his eyes, silently cursing, before nodding. And here he thought Inuyasha was partially drunk.

Relieved at Inuyasha's irresponsiveness, Souta resigned to sit back, helped himself with a squid ball, before he cleared his voice to expand story he had just weaved.

…

Tossing his suit jacket onto the passenger side, he fixed his exhausted form into a comfortable position in the leathered seat. After shutting the door, he began to distractedly marvel at the fancy wooden texture and coloring on his steering wheel. His thoughts traveled back to the last conversation he had at his wedding's 'supposedly' hangover. _Poor kid got pulled into such a nasty fight. _Though, Inuyasha was happy to learn that Souta's crush didn't mind the patch of the deformed skin.

But the sight of the damage, albeit epidermal, remained intolerably disturbing. It gave him this horrid feeling of something pure and clean just got a smudge of dirt on it.

He shifted the engine gear. As the wheels rolled on the gravel, his inside felt somewhat relieved from a weight of some unknown feeling bordering dread that kept drawing up his spines, threatening to break into his heart.

Tapping the brake pedal, he slowed down into a halt at the blink of the yellow light. With his ring within eyesight, imploringly, he inspected it. He watched a faint dye of red went off to replace a yellow blot stretching its reflection along the curvy arc of the silvery band. He smiled at the long registered thought that he was married and had children. The unsettled feelings he had harbored earlier regarding the whereabouts of her last ring were long dissolved as he dedicated his mind to their future plans.

As long as she gave him a chance, both families allowed him some air to breath he would build them a happy family and a warm home. _Fuck, I know how to run a company, I could do this. _He heaved a sigh, wanting to laugh at himself at the thought that his home would be stripped off its usual quiescence and filled with adorable faces in the next few days.

He lifted his eyes to catch the moment the light turned green before roaring the quiet and powerful engine into the night, all the while, unknowingly formulating his schedule for the coming week.

…

Kagome turned to bury her head into the pillow, sensing a desperate need to rest some more, considering how she seemed to be under some heavy manual labor the day before. But the attempt was futile and she rose on her elbows to scowl silently at the wall dividing her room and the boys'. _They are at it again. Just what would a teenage boy and two toddlers do in the morning that involves the damn video games and their cereal… and some sort of betting? _

Her face struck a sign of benign horror as she sat up abruptly to grab a crutch and hurrily limp out towards the door of her room. "You'd better not spill any of that food on the bed or in the room, hear me?" she bellowed somewhat sweetly with her messy head peeked out through the door.

Hearing the multiple holler of agreement from the kids echoing through the hall, Kagome retreated back to her bed. Well, she expected this, since they obviously earned the luck of not having to sit in the dining table unless she had to get up early for work. But she was sure today was neither Saturday nor Sunday, and that they have classes, her subconscious and intuition told her that – she took the day off.

Only when she looked up to see her surroundings almost completely devoid with her things, blank desk, almost too-clean drawers, then she realized what was up with her. Sinking her now-aching neck into the mattress, she sighed at the memory. So, she played bride, and she was currently on leave for three days to finish packing for her new home. _Alright._

She relished the pleasurable thoughts the situation brought. It was nice to finally get landed with a handsome man, a quite wealthy and good hearted one at that. He was Inuyasha after all, her ex, her child's father, whom she knew too well of. There was no point to brood now over the past, so she resigned to settle with him. Oh, God knows how crazy her girly side was with hot and matured man in a well-tailored black suit.

Rolling onto her stomach, she dug her face deeper into the bundles of the foamy fluffy materials, wishing that she could just stay lazy like this forever. She grimaced upon hearing a pathetic whiny noise emitted from her whole abdomen. For once, she regretted allowing her friends a gain of total control of her body. _Some friends they were. _Had she not been forced into that extra-thin corset underneath the dress, had she not been sitting for hours hearing them arguing over her hairdo, had she not been too tired to eat anything other than soymilk before bed, her poor stomach and abs wouldn't suffer like this. _How could my fucking waist be not small enough?_

… And then, had she not hold her breath for sometimes when facing the hot groom, smelling the subtle aroma of his cologne on that altar, she wouldn't have to endure the muscle fatigue from strain. But, who was there to blame now?

A distant memory floated back to her brain as she recalled the last time she wore a dress on that same platform, among similar decorations and familiar acquaintances. She remembered herself succumb to insufferable worry and absolute dismay as she stood there waiting for Inuyasha. Though, she couldn't quite point out what was the cause of her worry then. What was there to worry about? However, the feeling of unutterable revulsion was obviously explainable - he had ditched her. It was plainly simple as that.

Everything passed by her mind in a blur, and she shook her head at the time she had just wasted on daydreaming. _Gaaaarrrr….. _As if her pitiful frame hadn't endured enough for the past few days. She glanced at the pair of crutches resting haphazardly in a slant position against the lower frame of her window, threatening to knock over her white kalanchoe pot. _Too close, _Kagome mumbled.

So, that's final on her plan for this week. She had to practice with and without her crutches while the wheelchair locked behind the storage's doors. Or else, she wouldn't be able to meet up with her specialist's expectation.

Apparently, physical torture wasn't the only daily meal for her. Getting up with the support of her arms, she sat eyeing the flushed face and the tousled hair visible in the corner of the mirror on her dresser. She speculated some new problems now displayed at hands. There is an entirely different matter she needed to worry about - How will she manage to see her psychiatrist after her appointment with her orthopedic specialist with the constant surveillance of Inuyasha's accompany?

With his persistent insisting that she should allow him to tag along when she goes to see the doctor next time, Kagome admitted her defeat and agreed. If she could just move her psychiatric visit to another day, it would be so much easier. Unfortunately, she had no choice in this.

She watched her brows instinctively furrowed in the mirror before looking out of the window with her hands instantly smoothing out the wrinkled planes of her distressed face.

She was not ready to let her husband know anything of her mental problems yet, regardless of its recent performance or past states. Now, if she could just make a dash up to ninth floor for a few minutes while having Inuyasha wait for her on seventh floor, the orthopedic one, without knowing that she is elsewhere having her sanity checked ….

Glancing back at her reflection, she let loose a dragged sigh. _This is fucking madness._

Glancing back at the mirror, she sorely regretted crashing to bed with wet hair. Her usually sexy wavy hair looked even wilder then. Giving her hair a few rough strokes, she dived for the crutches before headed to exit her sanctuary. Some green tea, perhaps.

….

Turning his car onto a quite rough gravel path, he hit the brake slightly, intent to reduce the speed so that the ridges of the precious wheels would better adapt to the rocky cemented road. Both sides of the street appeared to be worn and washed from age, craggy little lines and cracks ran here and there. Naraku sighed in disappointment. It was too underrated that such a well-funded and ancient orphanage had received so little public attention and federal care.

He pulled into a driveway, careful to avoid holes and crumbling dunes of pavement scattering along the way. The place seemed to be well-endowed in the past, perhaps it used to belong to some person of influence from the government. The thin shadow imprinted by the symmetrical curls and loops of the dark metal bars, which identically spiraled among the burned bricks exuded a faint air chillness and horror to the gate. He shivered and shot the large surrounding one last glance before heading towards the building entrance.

He raised his eye brows at the large red writing of the orphanage's name, which had then faded and saturated into a soft pink. If it wasn't for the colorful stickers plastering against the glass of the many identical windows and the numerous balloons here and there, he would have agreed that this building would pass as a mental ward or an insane asylum.

Passing the archway overly carved with figurines and etched with embellishment of some strange language, he shot a quick glance at the bulletin boards as he walked along the hall."Congratulation and farewell to our sweetheart, Shippo. And many thanks to Miss Higurashi," a rather large font banner read. _Huh, so some brat got lucky. _He kept on walking

Now, who would have thought a man of great money like him would be wandering in this Godforsaken place, the very outskirt of Kawasaki, which was strangely rural for being so close to Tokyo. Though, one good thing about the trip was that he felt very safe. With his name insistently rising up among the gang, and the news of his success in several dealing businesses spreading like wild fire recently in the underground market, it was definitely vulnerable for him to expose himself too often in those bars and playhouses.

Perhaps this was all for a good getaway momentarily from his dangerous life, or a mental lapse to excuse himself and pray to Gods that he was not a son of many sins. Some of that large money could do some good for this orphanage, he mused.

Not to mention he has a little niece who resided behind these walls.

It was incredibly convenient that he was a familiar visitor here. He only had to gesture his heads for a few nods to the adults as he walks through the halls. He felt as if he was their supervisor or owner, who once in while would visit his franchise.

Room 204. He knew unmistakably that she was behind this door. He raised his knuckle, about to knock.

"You're late." A small girl in a white gown greeted him before she retreated back to her desk.

"Geez, you will see how one could be busy when you're old enough to leave this place." He casually walked in, gently closed the door behind him then proceeded to leave his shiny shoes on the mat at the entrance.

She didn't answer, only fixed her seat properly on the chair as she turned to her desk and picked up a crayon.

"Kanna, you should at least go out and play with other kids, even if you don't feel like going outside." He sat on her bed comfortably against the head board. "Your hair's going to get even thinner, then loose its already gray color, and eventually fall out, if you're staying like this," his voice calm and very much unconcerned as if he knew how she would take the theory.

"I do sometimes." She answered nonchalantly as she turned to catch the elder man staring at her stocked bookshelf.

"For future reference, when you grow more, would you rather come with me or wait for a better family to adopt you?" He asked, now shifting on the bed to hand her a cutely wrapped package. The action was strangely unmatched with his spoken words. Oh well.

"With you, I guess. I don't mind the chaos. I was bred from it, so I don't think it would scare me," she replied, her voice soft and gentle, while her white frail hands worked on unbinding the colorful sheets…. "Hah, a Kindle Fire HD, just what I thought it would be. Thanks."

"Saw it advertised a few months back. I thought it would do since you read so much," he gave quick grin. "Your dad is fine and good. I visited him last week. You should come with me to see him sometimes," He added, now eyeing the DS sitting underneath her new present.

"Yeah, yeah, I will," her voice as calm as ever and apathetic. Needless to say, she changed the topic. "Oh, that DS, remember I told you I gifted to Shippo? He left with some very nice adults last week, so he returned it to me."

Perhaps, she liked this Shippo kid, or she like talking about her few friends. Or maybe, she was just having the urge to share her story with him. Or possibly, a change to her usually cold and uninterested façade seemed funny and quite entertaining to him. Nonetheless, Naraku quite enjoyed listening to a chattering Kanna. So, he remained silent.

"His new mother's name is Kagome, very kind and sweet." She sighed, "Too good to be true, really."

_Kagome….._

_Kagome. _He was sure the one Kanna talked about was Kagome Higurashi. Perhaps there are several people accidentally have the same first name, but it seemed like it would be the girl's last name. Some memory not so distant rang the bell. _Higurashi. Oh God, Kagome Higurashi. _He recalled reading the mentioning of that last name on the bulletin board.

"Kagome Higurashi, right?" He asked trying to restrain the eagerness from his voice, after sometimes of award silence and verbal inarticulateness. Just when he thought he would have to reluctantly spend a large amount of money to hire an information hacker and a professional spy, and risk having to trust strangers as well getting himself involved illegally with those guys… the bitch just had to barge into this small fortress of solitude and announce her very existence, much to his convenience. Such a small world.

Kanna raised her thin brows at her uncle's quiet meditation.

Suddenly conscious of his own strange reaction, Naraku plucked a stack of stickers from underneath her bed and began to look through them. "Perhaps if we could find some family you really like, you could go with them?"

She shrugged, "we'll see. I think I am too old anyway. Who would take a seven-year-old?" She began to watch her uncle standing facing the window, and placing a Disney logo on the glass surface.

"You seem to like this Shippo boy. I could take you to visit his new family and see how's he's coping."

The little girl nodded slowly, contemplating the idea, "when uncle's free of course."

…

"How do you keep your teeth so white when you drink such dark tea?" Inuyasha asked, watching her took another sip from the lidded cup as he finished placing the last of the office boxes on top of her work desk.

"Thanks for the compliment." She gave a mirthful response. "Well, you drink coffee and your teeth aren't so bad themselves." She quirked an eye brow at him before diving her hand in her sweat's pocket for the multitools.

"Fine, okay." He agreed. Sensing his growling stomach would due soon, he offered calmly as he help her bringing the other box down to the floor so she has more space to arrange the items from the one she's currently running the knife though, "you want to go out for lunch, or I could order something and pick them up?"

"hmm… We don't have to bother with the traffic. If you have something edible from the fridge, I could whip something up pretty quick." Her calmly accentuated voice was as beautiful as ever and he watched her frowned questioningly.

"There's some lettuce and some frozen chicken pineapple meatballs… and some instant noodles, I believe. We could check. The old maid is on vacation, you see." He answered slowly, uncertainty apparent in his voice. Or perhaps having to conjure up the possible state of his food storage was exhausting for his brain.

He was awarded with a funny look from her dark eyes and a small noise from her short laugh as he watched her grabbed a crutch and limped out the corridor, possibly heading downstairs. Glancing quickly at her stuff, he caught a glimpse of some strangely framed letters peeking out from below the stack of sticky notes. They couldn't be electrical, water or cable bills – he knew what those look like. Those are always plain and simple, lacking the professional coloring, which these letters currently have.

"Inuyasha, where do you keep the noodles?" He heard her sweetly hollered from the direction of the kitchen. _Probably just something, _he decided to leave the nagging letters alone, and walk out the work room. Woa, _fast, isn't she?_

After some moments of cabinet doors constantly clicking softly on the wooden frame, he emerged with two packages of noodles. He helped her defrosting the meatballs, while she sliced up the lettuce. There was occasional murmuring of thanks from both parties while the cutting noise against the wood board drowning in the rumbling of boiling water.

He sat back on the dinning chair, resigned to watch her cook. He watched her stir the seasoning amidst the oil on the pan before she added the drained cooked noodles. When was the last time he was watching the behind of woman cooking in his kitchen like this? He believed it was the same Kagome. His on-call housekeepers, Yura, was acceptable at cooking, but always a grumpy and complaining little old lady, not a sight to ogle at, and definitely not a voice to melt himself into. And then, there's Kikyo, his occasional girlfriend, who would rather dine in and take out than having waste the time on grocery shopping and putting together a full meal.

Perhaps, he was too caught up with making money and fixing his loneliness to really have the time to sit down and think of wife. Or that, the place he had taken refuge in, Orlando, had always been naturally foreign to begin with – she had never really been there to imprint anything in his memory.

The delicious smell of fried eggs wafted to his nose and his vision focused quick enough to catch the sight of her waist half twisting to gracefully toss the shells into the garbage.

Kagome raised her eye brows at his staring before he realized it and awkwardly shoot her a large grin and a mumble of "smells good." She turned her attention back to the pan and added the chopped meatballs and the lettuce in.

Maybe it was really true what they say that men could only show their emotions through physical contacts, w_ait, or is it the other way around _- that men needed sexual innuendos to gain access to those emotional feelings? Gods, _is it a sin to exploit feelings in such a way? _All he could sense now is an unquenchable urge to just creep up from behind her and embrace her form tenderly. The craving in his stomach had longed morphed into something else. His mouth dried and he hungrily gazed at the slender plane of her neck, the soft spot behind her ears, and the firm little curve of her shoulders – the trapezius muscle if he was correct.

He was really a bastard now. _Fucking fool…_

His jaws clenched as he got up to fetch two pair of chopstick from a drawer on the opposite side of the stove. The tension and pressures on his muscles decreased as the brief fantasy was blanched from his head. When will things be fine again? Being intimate with him and allow him to do things to her, would she like it? Would she even encourage it?

A small knot remained in his chest as he watched her happily delivered two dishes filled with golden noodles and green vegetable onto the table. The distance was short, so he thought her limping was quite healthy for her healing bone. His mouth instinctively widened to a grin at the yummy food in front of him, despite the unsettled feeling at the back of his chest. He rushed a "thank you" as he greedily attacked the dish.

"Don't burn your tongue." She advised before reaching for her chopsticks. He nodded, eyes gleaming with joy.

Once again, he felt immensely honored… and indebted to her.

**AN:**

Yaa, that was almost 4800 words. I am very satisfied. Stay tuned for more angst to come next. There will be lemon if not in next chapter, then definitely the one after it. I hope I didn't make too much diction and syntax errors. Help me point them out? :D

**From here on is unrelated matters….**

I am sorry for not updating fast enough. I got killed reading a 500k-word Spirited Away trilogy (by Velf, in case you want to know.) I love Chihiro and Haku. He's a dragon, so he is incredibly hot toooo *girly squeal*

I am now accepting art commission request. Check out my deviant page provided on my FF profile. Since I am only a starter, I don't have rules set yet. I am almost finished with my illustration for Irreversible.

Skip Beat's latest chapter is killing me. Kamisama Hajimemashita resembles Inuyasha greatly, but I don't mind. `


End file.
